Twilight Alive
by princessjob
Summary: Twilight Alive is about Bella and Edward’s lives after Eclipse. It has everything: the wedding, some immortal visitors, Bella’s change, and her powers. I also have a Twilight question at the end of each chapter, so review! Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight
1. First Thoughts A

Chapter 1 – First Thoughts I

**Okay, the first chapter is about Bella thinking, and it isn't the most exciting chapter at all. It gets better in chapter three and gets much better in chapter five, so just hold on! This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any comments you have for me. Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

I know the wedding is planned for after my birthday, but Alice said that if we did it in the winter then it would be snowing instead of raining…and I kind of hurt her feelings by refusing to even think about the- ugh, _my_, wedding dress after Alice found the shoes that somehow matched both my bright red cheeks (you try standing on a pedestal with Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Angela, and, yes, even Jessica, staring at you for hours on end) and the dress that, I had to admit it, was perfect for both Edward and me.

Ahh, Edward. I wondered yet again what I had done to deserve him. I looked over at him driving quickly in the direction of his house. I saw his soft, round lips, which had a slight upward curve to them. They grew wider and longer as I continued on watching him with my head starting to fill with honey. I looked farther up on his face, having to close my eyes momentarily while passing his, but I did get a look at his long, long eyelashes that seemed to float up and around as his eyes swiveled toward mine. I realized then that his smile had only been him trying to stay still as I watched him. He's always so good at pretending to not notice-

His eyes swallowed me up, then. His beautiful eyes that had…that were…not even…umm …ahh… A quiet chuckle and dip of his head brought me back. I was able to manage a small frown before grinning along with him having realized that he had unleashed the full force of his eyes on me, undoubtedly excited about having tonight alone, which was why I had lost my train of thought. He seemed to be staring at me a lot lately. He had also been leaning in to me and stroking my hair a lot. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind at all! Except for those few times that Alice or Jasper has to remind me to breathe when he kisses me before Edward becomes aware of my lack of oxygen. It's as if he wants to hear my heart flutter away more than it usually does in his mere presence.

I mulled over that thought while we pulled into the Cullen's long driveway. By the time Edward had parked and walked around the car to open my door for me, I had concluded that he does in fact want to hear my heart beat wildly until the last one dies away.

I'm worried about Edward. I'm worried that he'll take my transformation so much harder than I will. I just don't know how I'll be able to stand looking into his eyes, his eyes that will be so full of pain the second his sweet lips leave my skin. I've been trying to make sure he knows how ready I am.

I _am_ ready. After my junior prom, when he made me believe that he would bite me right then and there, I only thought I was ready. Now, I realize both what I'll be gaining, my eternal happiness, and what I'll be giving up. I'll have to give up my friends, my parents, a life where I have children and die a natural death, the way Edward looks at me when I blush or when I stumble down the stairs or just on a flat, unobstructed surfaces. And…I'll have to give up Jake.

I glanced at Edward, and was thankful yet again that he can't read my mind. Somehow, we had gotten into his room. He was sitting on his dark couch; elbows on knees, chin propped up on his hands. Ducking my head, I noticed that I was still standing in his doorway with one arm awkwardly positioned up by my waist with my hand hanging limply toward the floor. That's when I realized that I hadn't moved since Edward led me up the stairs to his room. He was obviously waiting for me to do or say something; he must not have wanted to interrupt my thoughts and got bored in the wait.

**I'd like to ask a question at the end of each chapter just for fun. The person who gives the best answer gets the next chapter dedicated to them. Please try to keep your responses short, though, because I want to post them at the beginning of your chapter. I'll only post your answer - not your review. Question 1: Which Cullen would you **_**not**_** want to be your sibling and why?**


	2. First Thoughts B

**Thank you everyone so much for your comments! You have no idea how much it means to me!**

**Okay, the winning entry is faded dragonfly whisper with **_**The Cullen sibling that wouldn't want to be my sibling would be Edward, hands down. That way I could be obsessed with him without being…um…well…looked weirdly at. ;+)**_** This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**I also want to give special mentions to Freesia Like Heroin and edwardfan3! Thanks everyone! Or here are some smiley faces instead! ******

Edward's POV

She hasn't moved. She hasn't moved at all since we got up here. I thought that she would be thrilled that Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were out hunting and Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were out shopping, leaving the afternoon to spend just the two of us. I was surprised when I had to pull her out of the car and all but drag her up the stairs. Then she stopped in the doorway when I thought I was leading her over to my couch only to find her standing by the door staring off into space.

I guess I'll just have to sit here and wait for her to snap out of whatever dream world she's in now.

I look at her; she's so beautiful. She's also funny and intelligent (though she wouldn't agree) and kind and sweet and the list goes on and on and on. I still have no idea how she could ever doubt my feelings for her. Every time I look at her, my still heart swells up and tries to shoot across the sky. If it were still beating, my heart would probably race even faster than hers does when I go near her.

My thoughts move to what she's thinking about. Well…I really have no idea. She probably isn't thinking about the pack. When she is thinking about Sam and Emily and…Jacob…and the rest of them, she usually does one of three things. One, she'll twirl her hair between her fingers, a habit she picked up from Jacob; two, she'll bite the ends of her hair, a habit she picked up from who knows where; or three, she'll cross her arms over her stomach, a habit carried over from…our darker days.

I don't think she crosses her arms to hold herself together anymore (I found this out one day while sifting through Jacob's mind); I think it's just a habit now. It still rips me apart. Everyone generally tries not to think about those times because they know how I feel about it. Even at school, my classmates would try to not think about when I was gone, and they didn't even know I knew exactly what they were thinking. But some memories still come through. Seeing her in the forest right after I left is always the most painful. I can see it in Sam's head (Jacob wasn't lying when he said it still haunts Sam), in Charlie's head; everyone who was looking for her that night still remembers when they see Bella and me together nowadays.

I shake my head, trying to clear it of those painful thoughts and focus on a new, safer topic. I got a new CD last month. I thought it looked really good, and I was obsessed with it for about four days. Alice even hid it from me for a while because she got fed up with hearing the same songs for hours on end. I've stopped liking it now. The songs are all very similar; today's so-called classical music is very unimaginative.

Okay, now I'm getting bored. It's hard to just watch her there when we could be doing something much more interesting. Maybe I should just-

Oh, never mind. She hath awakened! I laugh at her embarrassment, and watch her slowly put her hand down and walk over to my awaiting arms.

"What were you thinking about, love?"

After a short sigh, she responds with, "A lot of things: our wedding, us…my transformation coming_ after_ my birthday."

Though she is fairly successfully keeping her voice light, I can feel my lips stretching out into a hard line and my eyebrows pulling together. I try not to show how much I still dislike the idea of her become one of my kind, but the feeling is still strong enough to get a response out of me. I have been trying to accept her transformation as something that is unavoidable and have been doing so very slowly but definitely surely.

I can see her regret of speaking the truth very plainly on her face almost immediately, and I cut her off before she has the chance to apologize. "That's nice. I'm just a little surprised that you're wasting all this precious time _thinking_ when we could be having some fun. We don't exactly get a lot of time to ourselves." Good: she looks better having noticed my teasing tone.

"You're right," she responds. "What _fun_ things do we have planned for tonight?"

At her words, I quickly turn the two of us over so she is lying down underneath me. Then, I softly kiss her on the lips. After a moment, I pull back to look into her deep brown eyes. I manage to mumble, "How about something like this?" before getting lost in her eyes and surrendering to my long resurfaced instinct to lean back down and enjoy the moment.

Luckily, I'm not so far gone that I forget that we are not on the bed so I can't roll over in order to take my weight off of her. I can't really support myself on the couch so I scoop her up and slowly carry my breathtaking angel over to the bed, which is still occupying most of my room for her sleepovers with "Alice". I press myself onto the covers while she rakes her fingers through my hair. Her soft, soft…

Too soon, I can feel her pull away in need of air, but I am not deterred. I simply move my lips down to Bella's neck and kiss her where I can feel her blood pulsing gently under her skin. Her blood smells so sweet to me still, but I know that I will not kill her; I will never let the monster inside of me take over.

After she was done catching as much breath as she could in the short time, Bella's lips found mine again. We stayed like that for several minutes: her obviously trying to make me faint, or close to it, from pure enjoyment, me pulling her closer and closer still.

"I love you, Edward," she whispers the second our lips part.

"I love you, too, my ravishing, exquisite Bella," I reply, captured, as per usual, by her profound eyes and lightly flushed cheeks. _Oh, no. The girls are home._

**Okay, next question. Question 2: What do you think Jane of the Vulturi was like/ did as a human that gave her the power she now possesses? **


	3. Mock Fight

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was waiting for enough people to read it. Thank you to everyone who did! Okay, the one who gave the best answer is skoobro2 with **_**well I think that she was a bully she had to inflict pain on everyone she met. Maybe she was in an abusive relationship, maybe she just recruited the help of others to inflict pain on someone and then watch for pure enjoyment. Or she could have just loved to mess with people's head and watch how much it made them hurt in agony and pain, like really sensitive stuff!**_** Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

Chap. 2 - "I love you, too, my ravishing, exquisite Bella," I reply, captured, as per usual, by her profound eyes and lightly flushed cheeks. _Oh, no. The girls are home._

EPOV

I must have groaned out loud because Bella is starting to look worried. Before she can voice her concern, I cut her off with, "Alice, Esme, and Rosalie are home." _Bella will just love this new blouse! _I can hear Alice thinking. _I think Edward will like it, too. _My eyes come back to Bella and I chuckle slightly, anticipating how Bella will react to this not-so-new predicament. The outlook is not pretty, might I add.

Bella has gotten extremely good at piecing together my expressions with my family's return, so she crawls to the top of the bed and under the covers hoping, I'm sure, that this might stop, or at least slow down, my determined sister.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the wrath of Alice!" I tease.

"You better, or I won't come out of here until next week," she returns in a threatening, and considerably darker, tone.

Alice bursts in the door now; she must be excited to show her dress-up doll the new shirt.

"Bella!" she sings. "You'll never guess what we got you!"

"I bet I could actually," I hear her muffled voice respond.

"Blue?" I ask Alice. Blue is my favorite color on Bella.

I hear a disgusted sound drift up from under the duvet followed by, "Edward, you promised!"

"You're right, miss, I did!" I'm using as close to an old-fashioned knight errant voice as I can manage with Alice laughing at me. We both crouch into a play-fighting stance while reaching for whatever long object is close. I charge at Alice's small figure and let out a war cry.

We fight and laugh for several minutes. At some point, Bella popped her head out to watch us. I can see Alice eyeing Bella with a calculating expressing, but we are both so focused on our mock fight that I can't figure out what she's looking for. Bella climbs out completely from under the covers.

Alice advances to put me next to the door to the hall. At the last second, she drops her sword in order to push me the last foot out into the hall and slams and locks the door. Now, I can hear her intentions perfectly and laugh at her craftiness. She is in my room ripping Bella's shirt off and sticking the new one in its place. She does this all in a matter of about three seconds, so by the time Bella can protest, Alice's new shirt is on her with the tag and receipt shredded into two dozen pieces.

"EDWARD!" I can hear my beloved shout. I try to wipe off the grin plastered across my face, and fail miserably, as I walk into the now unlocked room. Bella is trying to claw her way out of her new shirt, and Alice is holding Bella's hands safely away from the expensive material behind Bella's back.

"I'm sorry, Bella, love. I really did try," I say, although my tone does not reflect my words at all. Her only response is death glare and then one pointed in the general direction of Alice.

"If you promise to keep it on, then I will let go," Alice tries to reason, raising her voice at the end as Bella's struggles pick up. _Hmm…She's getting stronger_ Alice notices offhand. _ Edward, help?_

"I think it looks great on you, Bella. Really I do." I'm putting every bit of persuasion I have acquired over the years into the one look, melting Bella into a puddle.

"Fine," she mutters once I draw my look away from her to walk over and hold my sweet, embarrassed love in my arms.

**Question 3: Who do you think would win if Alice and Edward were really fighting and why?**


	4. Leaving Forks

**If you have any ideas for questions at the end of chapters, please let me know. I can only make so many good ones!**

**So, no one thinks Alice could win in a fight against Edward? Most of you said it would be a tie; the rest said Edward would win. Well, the winning answer is from Queen of Cuetys with **_**It would be a stalemate. Neither one could win. Edward would know every move Alice thought about and Alice would see every move he would make, and then he would see what she saw and it would be an endless standstill like the chess game. **_**Chapter four is dedicated to you! A lot of people gave great answers though!**

**And now, here's Leaving Forks. Enjoy!**

BPOV

The next few weeks went pretty quickly. I knew that soon, I'd have to start packing to "go to college". Because the wedding's around Christmas, Edward, Alice, and I have to pretend to go to college for a couple of months before it comes. Our plan is to go live in North Dakota until we can return to Forks. Then, we'll go to Antarctica, and Edward will…bite me. Alice wants to come, too. I'm pretty sure it's mainly to make sure Edward will be all right; she's been having a lot of visions about him lately, and after the vision, she generally looks worried. Edward and Alice both assure me it's nothing, but I can't help wondering if he's going to back down, suck out the poison like he did after James bit me, or what's going to happen.

EPOV

Bella, Alice, and I are done loading the car with all of our college supplies. Bella is on the phone with her mom who is telling Bella to have a safe flight and that she loves her for the two hundredth time. Charlie is driving Bella in his cruiser while Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and I, as well as all of our bags, are going in Carlisle's car. Jasper is holding Alice while Emmett and Rosalie are checking the car's engine; Rosalie must be more upset than she's letting on. I look over to see Bella wipe away a couple of tears as she hangs up with her mother.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I ask, worried.

"Nothing. It's just- I just realized that I'll get to see my mom at the wedding and then most likely never again," she answered with a fresh set of tears running down her flushed face.

I hold her until I hear her father's police cruiser turn off into our three-mile long driveway. I warn Bella so she can pull herself together and remind my family that we'll see them in a few months and that they'll see Alice a couple of times between now and the wedding so she can make arrangements. Bella and I are going to come back to Forks a couple weeks before any human expects us and hide out here to help with the final details.

Despite my attempts, Esme runs over to Bella and me to envelop us both in a bone-crushing hug. I put my body behind Bella so I can at least try to protect her from my mother's arms.

"I can't believe you're leaving!" Esme dry sobs as I try to keep her arms from crushing my beloved.

""Mmished onmy fmor a coumple weems," Bella tries to say attempting to comfort Esme though she is so tightly clutched to Esme's chest that it comes out like mush.

"It's only for a couple weeks," I translate, watching Bella to make sure she is getting enough air in Esme's death grip. "Besides, Alice and I have gone off to college before, even if we aren't exactly going off to college this time."

"You're right. But now I have to give up Bella, too!" she wails. "All my babies gone; my nest is empty!"

I can see Alice rolling her eyes and smiling at Esme's dramatics. Charlie is pulling in now. He is hoping that he won't be expected to act like Esme when he says goodbye to Bella.

After prying Bella loose of Esme, followed by a soft kiss, I escort Bella to her dad's car and help her in.

**Not the most interesting chapter, I know. But I wanted to put it in anyway. So, there! **

**By the way, Edward goes behind Bella to stop Esme from crushing her so he can control Esme's arms. I just thought I should explain that in case anyone got confused. Here's question 4! **

**Question 4: How long do you think Edward will try to procrastinate so as not to change Bella?**


	5. Wedding

**Please review, everyone! Just press the pretty little button at the bottom of the page and type a few words! You don't have to be a member to review. I can't choose a winner to dedicate the chapter to unless there are several answers to the questions. Over 50 people saw it, but only one…no sorry two… reviewed. And I post faster if I get people responding at all:) **

**Well, the winner is Freesia Like Heroin with **_**I don't think he's going to procrastinate much longer. What with the fact of him and Bella wanting to jump each other, and all that…Ha ha, just kidding. No, but I seriously don't think that he's going to waste any more time. He's definitely doing it after the wedding, and soon…**_** Thank you! **

**Come on everyone! I know we can do better than two reviews…please? Thank you to Freesia Like Heroin and skoobro2 for being my two reviewers! **

BPOV

I woke to find Edward not in the room with me.

"Edward?" I mumbled sleepily.

"He's not supposed to see you until the wedding – remember?" I can feel Alice jumping up and down on the edge of the bed. She must have been what had woken me up.

"You kicked him out?" I asked, groaning.

"At exactly 11:59 last night!" Her excitement was not to be contained. "I couldn't get him out a second before that, though. It was really irritating," she finished. "Well, time to get up! We have a lot to do today!"

She rambled on for a couple minutes and pushed me into the shower. When I got out and was dressed, she dragged me to her Porsche and we sped to the manicurist, hairdresser, and then the church. For some reason, she wanted what I looked like to be a surprise even for me, so she wouldn't let me look in a mirror until I was in my wedding dress with my makeup on.

When she finally did let me look, I was stunned. Everything was perfect. The dress was breathtaking, my nails were gorgeous, and my hair…it was perfect, too! I turned to give Alice a hug and to thank her for everything. I even took back what I said about not being happy about getting married. I guess she was right; I did thank her for forcing me into a traditional wedding.

I knew this was going to be the best day of both Edward and my life!

EPOV

We are back in Forks, and today is our wedding day! I'm so excited I can barely stand it! I didn't even put up too much of a fight when Alice kicked me out this morning, so I haven't been able to see Bella for quite a while. But I'm just so happy! Jasper keeps trying to calm my system down, but he has to do it every few minutes because I'm so excited!

Like promised, Emmett is going to read the vows, so Jasper is my best man. Alice ushers the three of us into the great hall so we can get the ceremony started. There's some music playing while Alice hurries away to get in her place to walk down the aisle. I look around to see who came. I see my parents, Bella's mom, all of our friends, a lot of the people in town, … and the pack.

Well, not all of the pack. There's Sam, Emily, and Quil and Embry still flanking Jacob. I'm so happy that I'm about what's about to happen that my mood doesn't sway in the slightest.

Alice and Angela walk down the aisle and stop a couple of feet from me on the other side of Emmett. I look over at Jasper to see him smiling at me then turning his attention back to his wife.

_Dum dum-da-dum._

I look to the doors where two doormen are waiting for their cue in the music. They hear what they're waiting for and the doors open. I see her. She looks more beautiful than ever before. She's wearing the gorgeous dress that I've never actually seen for myself – until now. She smiles at me and dips her head as her father starts to escort her down the aisle.

It is taking all of my willpower to keep myself from speeding down the aisle, scooping her up, and holding her for the rest of forever.

But I don't. I watch her slowly coming up the aisle with Charlie beaming down at her. I can barely hear Emmett as he reads the vows. The only words I really hear are, "You may now kiss the bride!"

So I kiss her! I kiss her until she has to pull away with a new flush shading her cheeks. Everyone rushes up to congratulate us, but I have eyes only for Bella. My Bella. My wife. I smile even wider as the realization hits me. Bella is my wife! She's my _wife_!

I can hear everyone wishing us a great life both in their heads and out loud. We are shuffled out of the door and into the waiting limo. Somehow, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice are already there. Alice squeals and tries to take my Bella from me causing me to hold her tighter; Alice will just have to suffice with a kiss on the cheek.

We arrive at the hotel where the reception is going to be held; we're the first people there. I finally get a moment alone with Bella. And I stress _moment_. There is only enough time for a short kiss and a quick "I love you" before Alice comes barreling down the hall to show us where we're sitting and to confirm the itinerary. This is the best night of my life!

**Question 5: If Charlie was thinking about Edward at all while he was walking Bella down the aisle, what do you think he would have thought? If that makes any sense at all!**

**Btw, I'm writing a new story called Stunningly Modern about the Greek goddess Aphrodite. The first chapter should be up in the next couple of weeks so keep an eye out! Thanks!**


	6. Reception

**Thank you, everyone, so much for your reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update though; I've been a little busy lately. **

**So, here's the winner: skoobro2 with **_**I think he would have thought this – my god I never would have thought of Edward Cullen, afer everything he did to her she still loves him. Well I might as well be happy for her, she's my little girl and I lover her with all my heart. He's my son-in-law, do I have to love him too? I think I do, dammit, that sounds wrong. Oh well, I love edward, I love edward. ahh no I don't love him. I'll just say I like him. Damn will bella be mad, my sweet precious little girl bella, hmm, she is such a beautiful woman. God edward better take car of her, I swear I'll tazer him and then shoot his brains out if he does that again. not gonna think that not gonna at all! Here we go, here goes my little girl.**_** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! **

**And just so you know, I'm now writing a new story called Stunningly Modern about the Greek Goddess Aphrodite being sent to live on earth in the year 2006 (so I can base it on my old middle school). It should be up by this weekend, so keep an eye out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The amazing Stephenie Meyer does! I do, however, own the demon twins. Thank you.**

BPOV

The wedding was gorgeous! Alice did a wonderful job, and it wasn't even as embarrassing as I thought it would be. Of course, that was mainly because I couldn't think of anything except Edward…

The reception was going excellently, too, until our little "visitors" showed up. I couldn't believe it! Everything was going so great until then! Edward and I cut a beautiful cake, and everyone ate some – even the vampires! We had our first dance and then I had the father-daughter dance with Charlie.

I just couldn't believe they came! Alice didn't see it because she was too focused on making sure the reception ran as smoothly as the wedding had – at least until Jasper stopped her and made her dance with him.

But when they came, I could even see Edward getting a little overloaded with his panicked family sending messages to him. They managed to look fairly calm, even when Jasper and Carlisle went to go see what the two men wanted. I wouldn't have known what was going on if I hadn't made Edward tell me.

Jasper tried to keep all of us calm so the humans wouldn't get suspicious, but we were cutting it close. Edward tried to keep watch, or listen, to make sure no one that didn't need to know knew they were here.

Sure, we didn't know exactly what they wanted, or really who they were; they could have just been passing through and caught the Cullen's scent, but they didn't look like people we wanted to mess with. But I guess they weren't thinking very much because Edward couldn't tell what they wanted.

So we ended the reception as soon as we could without causing alarm or any hurt feelings.

Alice's POV

The wedding was perfect! Everything I had ever wanted- I mean everything that I'm sure Bella will someday be grateful for… Either way, it was going great. During the father-daughter dance, Edward even came up to me looking happier than I have ever seen him and thanked me about a million times and gave me a hug that was so hard that it would have crushed a human.

Bella looked beautiful, the ceremony was flawless, and the reception was going very smoothly. Everything was perfect… until Austin and Tony showed up. They ruined everything. The plan was to end the reception at midnight and then Charlie, Rene, and all of us Cullen's were going to drive Edward and Bella to the airport so they could go to Athens, Greece, for their weeklong honeymoon.

Then, all of us, minus the newlyweds of course, would have come back to the hotel to make sure everything was being picked up and that all of the guests were thanked for coming, and then we would have gone home.

But of course the devil twins wouldn't have that. No, of course not! Why would they let our perfect plan actually happen? In his defense, Austin wanted to wait until after the wedding, but Tony wanted to check out all the action.

We didn't actually know them at the party, or we wouldn't have worried so much about them. They actually hated their sister.

**Okay, a simple one. Question 6: Who do you think is the twin's sister?**


	7. The Demon Twins

**Wow. Only one person guessed right! One person guessed Rosalie, one guessed Esme, one guessed Alice herself, one guessed Victoria, and one person was just confused! I'll let Alice tell you who they related to, though, instead of me!**

Chap. 6 - We didn't actually know them at the party, or we wouldn't have worried so much about them. They actually hated their sister.

APOV

Okay, so I should probably tell you who the Deneen twins are; more like demon if you ask me. They were originally triplets, but I'll get to that later. The stupid newborn who changed them ran away once she realized what she had done. The three-orphaned newborns were out in the middle of Russia; it was an accident that they were in such a remote area in the first place.

Because they were so far away from civilization, Austin, Tony, and their sister didn't know anything but hunting animals for almost twenty years. So when they found the nearest village, the thirst was so shocking that they ran back through the woods until the scent was gone. One day while hunting animals, Austin and Tony came back to the cave they were living in to find their sister gone.

They ran to the village and found her massacring most of the people living there. Apparently, she had given in to the thirst. Her brothers felt so betrayed that they swore never to kill a human and left her forever. It seems hard to believe that these two little pieces of havoc ever would have done something like that, but Edward can't find even a trace of insincerity in either of them. And their eyes prove that they haven't eaten a human in at least a couple of weeks.

Hopefully everyone knows who their sister is now but, if not, then I'll give you a hint. Their hair is red. Flame red. Yes, their sister is, or should I say was, Victoria.

Austin and Tony haven't settled anywhere, so they just run around North America and Austria looking for the best hunting. They headed over to Alaska and met our fellow "vegetarians". The boys stayed there for a few weeks and heard about us and our clash with Victoria, so they decided to come down to Washington and pay us a visit.

The reason we call them the demon twins is because their powers both have something to do with all the pranks and jokes they played on people as humans. Austin can tell where a person's, or vampire's, attention is and how likely it is that they'll notice something else happening. Tony's almost a real magician being able to make light things appear, disappear, and move. Together, they are the world's best pranksters.

They have decided to hang out with Edward, Bella, and me. I don't know why! Esme is still upset about her nest being empty; she's really taken to them, so I think they should just stay with her and Carlisle in Forks.

But, noooo! They have to come with us to Antarctica. I guess it won't be so bad. Austin and Tony should be helpful in teaching the newborn Bella to restrain herself.

I wish Jasper would come with us, but he promised Emmett that he would go to the Amazon with him and Rosalie to hunt alligators for a couple months. Jasper promised to fly up to see us as soon as Emmett lets him go.

Sorry, I got distracted. By now everyone probably want to know how the demon twins wrecked the wedding. They actually didn't wreck it, but everything would have gone much more smoothly if they had kept to themselves (and Jasper kept getting upset that I had to run around after the twins instead of dancing with him). Well, first of all, they were pretty sneaky about it. No hurling themselves at the cake and setting off the fire alarm for these two. They did quite, random things.

First of all, Austin went around the tables and scoped things out. While he was doing that, Tony was making the poor bartender think he was going crazy by making half of the champagne glasses and all of the ice disappear.

They did all of this undetected by our family by looking like they were just wandering around. By the time Carlisle and Jasper got over to them, they were shaking with silent laughter. Even after all these years, Austin and Tony still cannot contain the thrill they get out of a joke.

By the time they realized my father and husband were coming to "greet" them (quotations because they were coming to find out what the boys wanted, not to try to hurt them), the demon twins had decided to move on to more serious pranks.

First up, tripping about a quarter of the waiters with appearing and disappearing objects, then, sneaking into the kitchen to dye the desserts pink. After that, Jasper managed to calm them down and herd them into one of the back rooms of the hotel, and he, Emmett, and Carlisle took turns watching them until Bella and I could end the party.

There was more but I was too busy trying to fix their messes that I lost count. I think one of them even tried to hit on Angela, much to Ben's dismay. I know it doesn't sound like much, but everything was going to be perfect! _That_ is how they ruined things – by ruining my plan. They really are nice boys, they just get way too big of a thrill in pranking that sometimes I can barely stand them.

Luckily, it was pretty easy to convince Bella to go on their honeymoon anyway, and Edward caved soon after her. None of us wanted the lovebirds to miss out on a romantic trip to Athens, so we're looking after the boys without them. _Big sigh._

**I know it's not the greatest chapter in the world, but I had to explain who Austin and Tony were and a little about why no one seems to like them. It's not going to be what the story's about. Btw, nice job finding the pretty button last chapter! **

**Question 7: Describe what you think would be the best prank to pull at Bella and Edward's wedding if you had Austin and Tony's powers.**


	8. We're Coming

**Wow! A lot of people read the sixth chapter! Thank you! **

**This chapter is dedicated to is joelsangel1526, who just started reading, with **_**I think the best prank to pull would be to make plastic appear on the dance floor so it would be slippery and watch to see if edward could manage to keep himself and bella from falling : ) **_**Nice prank; thank you! **

BPOV

We're back from Athens! It was amazing! Edward insisted on taking me to all his favorite sights and taking guided tours of everywhere that had them. We saw Acropolis, Ancient Agora, the National Archeological Museum, Piraeus, Plaka, and so many other places. We also stayed in the most beautiful hotel I've ever seen. We spent quite a while in the hotel the first couple of days and I even got my little demand that was executed flawlessly! But I won't get into that.

Until we got to the hotel that first night, I was worried about the Cullen's watching Austin and Tony, but Edward sensed my anxiety and was able to get rid of it pretty quickly. Right now, Edward is trying to convince Austin and Tony to not come with us. Well, he's actually begging them.

"But you can't come," Edward pleads weakly. "You can't."

"And why not, my dearest little Edward?" says Austin, trying to get a strong response out of Edward; Austin lost a mock fight to him a couple days ago.

Edward just closes his eyes then looks over to Carlisle for help.

"I don't see any reason why they shouldn't come with you, Edward. Bella will most likely need quite a bit of help to resist human blood, and because she'll be a newborn, you'll need more people to work with her. I think they should go," Carlisle reasons, forever the rational one.

Edward looks over at Alice this time for help while I blush at the idea of me being so out of it that I'll need four vampires to keep me under control.

"Think of Esme, boys," Alice says, not wanting Austin and Tony to come anymore than Edward does. "Esme loves you two. And-" She stares off into space in a terrible attempt at looking like she's having a vision. "We're going to…" Alice can't think of anything that might deter Austin and Tony so she gives up and sits in front of me on the floor.

"So it's settled!" Austin exclaims.

"We're coming!" both of them shout.

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I needed to write something to do with Austin and Tony coming. They aren't big parts, but they still need to put up a fight to go to Antarctica with Bella, Edward, and Alice.**

**Remember, if you can think up any questions you think I could ask at the ends of chapters, let me know!**

**Question 8: Who do you think would win in a mock fight: Jane of the Vulturi or Edward? Why? Bella can be a factor. **


	9. Almost There

**Wow! A lot of people read chapter 8, too! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Okay, so joelsangel1526 gave the best answer to the question with **_**okay so I am always the one to think the highest of edward : ) I think he would win because he is faster and if jane hurt bella that would just make him that much more determined, I don't think jane would be able to get close enough to hurt bella because edward would always be RIGHT there at jane's every step.**_** Thank you!**

**Special mention to dramasetta4Lyfe for your answer, too! Thank you everyone!**

**Just for the record, Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella, either.**

BPOV

I am terrified right now. I am also freezing but still incredibly terrified. We have been in Antarctica for about two days now and I need to be changed soon so I don't freeze to death. I can see Edward is just as nervous as I am. He's having major second (or second hundredth) thoughts about changing me. But I've told him he can't back down. We had a deal. We have to do this.

Austin's POV

Wow. Those two are so weird. They spend months getting ready for Bella Cinderella's change and now they are freaked. I just might bite her myself if we don't get a move on here. Tony and I are responsible for keeping Edward alive, per Alice's wishes, while she does everything she can for Bella.

EPOV

I am petrified. I can't believe I ever agreed to do this. Change Bella? Of all the ridiculous ideas in the world, I had to agree to change Bella. What if something goes wrong? How would I live with myself if I killed her? I know I won't, but it's still a possibility. I love her too much.

BPOV

I know Edward is worrying about killing me. I've told him a hundred times since we got here that I trust him. I know he won't kill me. I'm not even that worried about after I change. The thing I'm worried about is the actual transformation. It's the only thing Edward has no control over. I know that if he could, Edward would take all of the pain for me. _That_ might kill me if my transformation doesn't.

It's time. Edward is breathing so hard he would probably hyperventilate if he were human. He's scared; I'm scared. Alice is looking worried; Austin and Tony are even fidgeting a little.

I shiver as Edward pulls open my collar. He's going to bite me on my neck. It's close to my heart so the transformation might not take as long.

He hesitates under my chin for a second, lifts his face to kiss me, then reaches back down to bite my neck.

**Okay, Austin and Tony aren't really going to do any/many pranks unless someone can give me some ideas. You know, something I might be able to work with. So, if you want to see them do something really funny, then let me know what ideas you have!**

**So here's the next question. Question 9: How long do you think it takes a newborn's eyes to turn from red to yellow if all they drink is animal's blood?**


	10. The Change

**Just so you know, I have a poll on my profile, so if anyone wants to make me happy, vote! They aren't very good questions, but they would help me a lot. I'll change them every now and then, too.**

**Okay, I can't decide who this chapter should be dedicated to. So, I'm picking a lot of people! Here they are. **

**joelsangel1526 with **_**I think it would take about a year for the newborn's eyes to change from red to gold because they still have all of their own human blood in them…so yeah a year of so in my opinion.**_

**RockstarLife with **_**I guess about 6 months, because they tend to hunt more often so they would change color faster. **_

**Xx.maddy-sparx.xX with **_**I think as soon as the newborn drinks animal blood their eyes change to yellow, then if they drink people blood again it would take a little while for them to fo back to yellow.**_

**Everyone gave great answers, I just liked these the best! Thank you everyone for reviewing! Now here's The Change! I hope you like it! **

Chap. 9 - He hesitates under my chin for a second, lifts his face to kiss me, then reaches back down to bite my neck.

APOV

Edward just bit her. She is starting to scream about the fire that was also there when James bit her. For the first few minutes, she was going to try to be brave for Edward, but it must be too much to do anything but scream.

I nod to Austin and Tony so they can restrain Edward from sucking the venom back out of her system before it's too late. I hurry over to take his spot and try to soothe Bella. I put some snow on the areas she's screaming loudest over an give her a strong pain medication.

About a half hour later, I am distracted by an incoming vision. It's Bella. Dead. I look over at Austin and Tony in shock. The vision didn't tell me who killed her, but, besides Edward, Austin, Tony, and I are the only ones around. Edward. I see him struggling even harder against Austin and Tony and realize that he wants to kill Bella so she doesn't have to go through this pain.

Appalled by his thought, I run over to Edward and give him a hard slap across the face.

"Don't you dare," I hiss.

"It's too late to suck the poison out and I've changed my mind! We have to stop the fire! Stop the fire-" He's so distraught that he's nearly hysterical, but the vision of Bella as a vampire slowly comes back to me.

Austin and Tony cannot let go until Edward accepts what's happening and can get a hold of himself. "You two better not let him anywhere near her until I give the okay. Understand?" They nod.

**I know it's a short chapter, so I'll try to get a slightly longer one up soon! Here's the next question. I think it might create a slight controversy, there are people who believe very strongly on both sides, but here it is. Question 10: Do you think Bella should have chosen Jacob over Edward? Why?**


	11. The Pain

**Strange – no on really said she should have picked Jacob. Oh, well! I'm an Edward/Bella fan myself, so I'm fine!**

**The best answer was submitted by writer with **_**No! Absolutely not! Her and Edward just belong together, there's nothing about Bella and Jacob being together that's just right. After reading about her and Edward together, it's one of those things you can't explain, they just belong. And anyone's whose Bella-Jacob is brain damaged; no offense to y'all!**_

**Thank you so much, everyone, for your reviews! Just so you know, I don't hate Jake, I just like Bella with Edward so much better! Now here's "The Pain". **

EPOV

I am sitting with Bella. Every few minutes she screams out and Alice comes rushing over to see if there is anything she can do. The morphine didn't do its job, but there are some other pain medications that Alice thought to bring that seem to do something for her.

I am being totally useless. I've been sitting here since Alice said Austin and Tony could let go of me. That was yesterday. The transformation is almost complete. Because I bit her so close to her heart, Alice says that the change should be complete a half day early; that means there's about a half day left.

Austin and Tony have really embraced the roles of nurse's helper. They do and get whatever Alice tells them to. Alice once asked me to go get something, but I just looked at her until Bella screamed out and she had Tony do it instead. Right now Austin and Tony are out hunting a good, large elephant seal and emperor penguin for Bella to drink from when she wakes up. They are going to kill them so Bella can drink the blood right away.

I feel terrible that I ever wanted to kill Bella, my Bella, but I just couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. It was unbearable. Lucky for Bella, and me, Austin and Tony were there to keep hold of me, and Alice was there to slap some sense into me, literally.

She's screaming again. It's unbearable. At least she hasn't been in as much pain as she was yesterday. Was it only yesterday? It feels like months ago that I bit my dear, sweet Bella and she started screaming. I almost made up my mind to kill her again, but when I saw Alice glaring at me, I stopped. I almost decided to kill myself, but Alice glared at me again, so I just stared at the bite mark on Bella's neck. Besides, there isn't anyone out here to kill me even I wanted them to.

BPOV

Pain. "AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Alice rushes over to rub her cold hands across my head and neck. Edward is sitting here beside me like he has for the past- How long has it been? Alice was telling me that there's only a day left a while ago. She also told me something about it being shorter. I don't remember. It feels like centuries to me.

I wish Edward would go off and hunt or something. I need him so much, but I can see how much it hurts him when I scream. I've tried to be quite and still, but it hurts so ba-

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" My throat hurt from screaming so much. I haven't been screaming as much lately because it hasn't been hurting as much.

I can feel a new burn rising in my throat. It's not an excruciating burn; I won't scream because of it, it's just irritating. Like and itch that won't go away now matter how hard or long you scratch it.

My next scream is cut off by my realization that the burn is my thirst. It shocks me. Not that the burn is so intense – it's really not – but that I actually have a thirst for blood. I am a vampire.

I am a vampire!

**I have another poll on my profile that I really want people to answer! It might give me an idea for another story. And I need some help creating questions for new chapters, so if you have any that you might want me to ask, let me know! **

**Question 11: Do you think it would have been better if Edward hadn't been there at all during Bella's transformation?**


	12. Extreme

**I have had two different answers (yes and no) so I will put up the best from each! Thank you for reviewing! **

**Yes: Lotus of Konoha with **_**Yes. Edward was actually going to kill her, or for that matter, himself, just to spare himself the pain. I think it was good for the story, but it'd be bad to actually have happen. I'd say Bella could have handled it herself.**_** Thank you – good point! **

**No: renoellie with **_**I think it would have been worse if Edward had not been there for Bella's transformation. He would have been upset the whole time and may have ended up killing himself just with the anticipation of seeing her again. I think it is good for Bella that Edward was there because she does draw her strength from his presence. **_

**Thank you! Everyone has been so helpful for me by giving me reviews! Even if it's just to answer the question, I really appreciate your comments! **

**This chapter is here just to mix it up a little. Because it's short, I'll try to get chapter 13 up soon! **

Chap. 11 - My next scream is cut off by my realization that the burn is my thirst. It shocks me. Not that the burn is so intense – it's really not – but that I actually have a thirst for blood. I am a vampire. I am a vampire!

Tony's POV

That was totally extreme. Austin and I spent the first few hours of Bella's change keeping Edward from killing himself and Bella. Then we were sent around checking for humans and looking for small medicine plants and even hunting for Bella so she doesn't have to yet. We also went to get water on that first day to keep Bella's throat moist and comfortable.

Eddie was- whoa. He was so upset.

It's kind of weird seeing someone like that. Austin and I saw some of the intensity of all of the Cullen's relationships in Forks, but it was still weird seeing someone so torn up about another person. Especially if that person is human.

Well, she's not human anymore! She's almost done. She looks great by the way! Oops, Edward heard. Oh, he's just turning back to Bella. He's taken to talking to her; he seems to soothe her more than Alice does.

"Hey, Austin," I whisper, so as not to disturb anyone else. "Do you want to go hunting? Those animals just sitting there are making me thirsty."

"Sure," he responds, and we run off to hunt for a couple hours.

**I know it's another really short chapter. I'm really sorry! I just can't make super long ones or… it just wouldn't be good for me to do that! Here's the next question. Question 12: What do you think Rosalie's power would be if she had one (besides her beauty)?**

**Btw, how do you think Bella should respond to humans once she's completely changed? This one will help with a future chapter. Two questions, yeah!**


	13. Power?

**This chapter is dedicated to yayme2012 for **_**Some kind of lusting thing – like a succubus? They make people fall in love/lust with them. **_**But special mention to Edward-is-hunky, Steff1983, and shel2304. Thanks! **

**Here we go! This one is a little longer. I'll try to make them more lengthy in the future! **

**I'll answer this right now – Bella's power is not immunity to human blood. Period. I'm still working out all the kinks of her reaction, but she will **_**definitely**_** notice it. Someone was worried about that, so I thought I'd clarify! **

BPOV

All of the pain is gone. I feel a little weird – I don't know, stretched out? But all of the pain is gone, so I open my eyes to find Edward hovering over me. I smile at him and he leans down to kiss me.

I want to tell him that I feel better now. I want to thank him and tell him I love him, but my throat is too dry.

_I love you, Edward. Thank you so much – I feel better now. _

The voice in my head, which sounds strangely like mine startles me and I get the sense that I somehow let it through something. Edward jumps and looks around then stares at me.

His mouth is popping open when I get a vision of me asking for something to drink. I feel that one slipping through, too. Alice walks over to some dead animals a couple yards away from me. She brings me one and instructs Edward to teach me how exactly to get to all of the blood and to make sure I drink up; there's more where that came from.

I see Austin and Tony running in. They must have been off hunting.

Edward gets up to get the other animal and I sense that Tony is about to make it disappear, probably as a "welcome to vampire world" prank, right as Edward hands it to me. It's the same feeling I got with my thought to Edward and the vision. This time, I hold onto it instead of letting it go.

Tony's wicked grin turns to a worried one, and Austin quietly asks what's wrong. It's weird that I can hear them even though they're still so far away from me.

"I'm trying to make the penguin disappear, but it's not working," he mumbles with strain in his voice; he's still trying to get the bird to vanish.

"Well, Alice, Edward; I know what they're concentrating on. Let's see about our new Bella." Austin is sounding a little smug at the fact that his power is still strong while his brother's is not.

I get the feeling of Austin's power, but I let it through because I'm still not sure what's going on.

"It's still good! Ha – maybe your power is fading!" I know that Austin will be gloating about this until whatever's wrong with Tony's power is fixed.

"Not likely," Edward intervenes. "Powers usually get stronger as we grow older. And everyone else's seems fine." He gives me a troubled glance.

I want to ask Edward what's wrong, but my mouth is so full of the warm blood that I can't say it. I get another feeling and hear _What's wrong, Edward?_ in my head, and again it shocks me so much that I let it through.

Edward is so focused on wondering about Tony's power failure that he thinks I'm speaking out loud.

"Nothing, love. I just thought I heard something earlier," he replies, turning his attention back to me.

"What was that?" Alice asks walking over to kick a dancing Tony for making the clothes she was folding disappear.

"Bella just asked me what was wrong – didn't you hear it?" He's beginning to look worried again.

**I think I've pretty much nixed the story I was going to put up before, but there's another one that I'm thinking of making. Please, please, please go to my profile and do the poll! It will really help me decide whether or not to make the new story. Thank you!**

**I don't really know what to ask for this one. Hmm… oh, okay. Question 13: What power would you want to get if you were going to be turned into a vampire?**


	14. Power

**The winner of this dedication is…drum roll please…shel2304 with **_**I would want to be able to realize what another vampire, like Tony or Jane is about to do and be able to block that power from happening, not just to her but to anyone, like a mind-forcefield. **_**Yeah! And special mention to Remember The Darkness for your answer too! **

Chap. 13 - "Nothing, love. I just thought I heard something earlier," he replies, turning his attention back to me. "What was that?" Alice asks walking over to kick a dancing Tony for making the clothes she was folding disappear. "Bella just asked me what was wrong – didn't you hear it?" He's beginning to look worried again.

BPOV

"I didn't ask you out loud. At least I don't think I did." I feel like I should put in my two cents in case someone else knows what's going on. I throw the dry carcass a couple hundred yards and stare after it with amazement. Then I look back down at my newly toned muscles wondering how I could have made such a long, straight throw. I mean, this is me we're talking about. Everyone laughs at my discovery then grows quiet.

"So… Bella asked you something with her mind?" Austin asked.

I get a vision of me making a fool of myself trying to hunt. I let it through, too worried about what's going on to really care. Alice laughs followed by a soft chuckle from Edward.

"Edward, make sure to teach Bella well before letting her hunt on her own!" Alice's laughter becomes louder and louder in my sensitive ears.

"Ow! Not so loud!" I complain. But what she said caught my attention. "Alice, did you have a vision?"

"Yes, I did. It was of you hunting. Let's just say it was not too pretty! Sorry, for laughing so loud," she replies.

Edward holds me close and kisses the top of my head in apology for being noisy. I'm still bothered. "But…I just had that same vision."

Edward pulls back to look at me, and I do that thing where I send a message to him in my head. At least I think that's what I'm doing. _Can you hear this?_ He nods his head.

I can hear a small whisper that slowly grows louder. As soon as I can make out what it's saying, it stops growing in volume.

"Bella-"

"Shh!" I cut Edward off, trying to listen to the words. _What's going on with Bella?_ I can hear. It sounds strangely like Edward.

I look at him in astonishment and ask, "Can you put thoughts in other people's heads now?"

He looks just as confused as I feel. "No… why?"

"I… um… just heard you. You said 'What's going on with Bella?' Are you sure you didn't do anything?" What's going on here? Is this my power?

**Here's another slightly obvious question to ask. Question 14: What is Bella's power? I hope I've given enough clues so that you all can at least guess. Whoever guesses the **_**closest**_** gets the next chapter dedicated to them! I think I'll also give it to whoever comes up with the best answer even if it's not what I have planned.**

**And here's an unofficial question. UQ: What are some questions I could ask at the end of chapters? I NEED HELP!! I just finished the 20****th**** chapter, and I am out of questions! I don't want to stop asking, so if you have any ideas, let me know! Thank you J for giving me a question! You will see it up in a future chapter. **


	15. Figuring It Out

**Okay, someone asked why I've written 20 chapters and only have 14 out. Well, the answer is, because I don't want to worry about not being able to write on my own time instead of yours. It wouldn't be any good if I just wrote because I had to! **

**Truth is, I wrote up to this chapter before I even posted the first. Oh, and I need reviews and answers to the questions before I can put up a new chapter (hint, hint)! But I do like hearing when someone's addicted to my story! Thank you!**

**As for the dedication, I think it needs to go out to Lotus of Konoha for **_**Bella's power is that she intercepts everyone else's usage of their power mentally, and is then able to choose whether or not to let that power go, or activate. As in, for example, if Alice is going to have a vision, Bella will have that vision first, and then she can mentally choose whether or not to let Alice have that vision.**_

**Great guess! I think I'll let Carlisle tell everyone if you're right! **

Chap. 14 - "I… um… just heard you. You said 'What's going on with Bella?' Are you sure you didn't do anything?" What's going on? Is this my power?

EPOV

Bella just heard me. I was wondering what was going on with her, and she heard me. I was thinking about it really hard hoping the answer would come. It didn't; I just got more confused.

Let's see. She sent three thoughts into my head, got a strong thought from me, had a vision of herself seconds before Alice did, and Tony couldn't make the penguin I was handing to Bella disappear. It just doesn't add up.

"Um, Edward, why don't you call Carlisle?" Alice suggests.

"Alright." I let go of Bella to reach into my pocket and get my cell phone out. We supposedly have global coverage, but we are in Antarctica. "Carlisle?"

"Hello, Edward. How…Bella? Has she…changing?" Carlisle said, a couple words cutting out because of the long distance between our two phones.

"Yes, her transformation is done. It was a long couple of days."

"Alright, then. Well, is…all you wanted to tell…? I'm sorry to rush, but I'm…little busy here."

"Not quite; we were wondering about Bella's power. It's a little strange." I go on to tell him about what has happened so far. He asks to speak with her.

"Hello?" I see her cringe and move the phone a couple of inches away from her ear as Carlisle starts talking. They talk for a few minutes about what Bella feels when these things happen, and I get a message from Bella though she seems unaware that she sent it to me. _Edward, I can hear everything!_ I laugh at her wonderment, then she hands the phone to me.

"Okay, I think I have a general overview of what is going on here." Carlisle gets right down to business. "Bella can pick and choose what you can hear in your head from her and send it through if she approves. With Alice, if she is going to see a vision about Bella, Bella sees it first and decides if she wants Alice to see it or not. I am going to guess it happens like that for anyone's power; if it's about Bella, Bella senses it first and decides if she wants the person to sense it. She can also use the power herself, though very weakly. For instance, I'm assuming if Jasper was there and wanted to calm her down, Bella would firstly decide if she wants to be calmed down, and then she could slightly calm Jasper down himself. She couldn't, however, calm anyone else or Jasper himself unless he tried it on her first. Understand?"

"Yes, I think so. So she can hear me if I think about something a lot at any time because I'm always listening? And she could see a strong vision about Alice at any time because Alice can get visions at anytime herself?" I am still a little confused.

"Exactly. But for people like Austin and Tony, they decide when and to whom they want to use their powers on, so she can only do it back if they try it on her first."

"I think I get it now. Thank you, Carlisle." I hang up the phone to see Bella a hundred feet away laughing because she is holding both Austin and Tony up with one hand. Alice is standing next to me looking at the three with the same pride that is probably on my face.

Seeing me watching her, Bella screws up her face for a second and I hear _Look at what I can do!_ from Bella's head.

"I can see!" I say it loudly because I'm used to Bella's under sensitive ears. She races toward me a little slower than Rose when she first started to run and crashes into me having forgotten how fast she can really go now. We topple to the ground and laugh uncontrollably for a few minutes while I stroke her hair.

"I could hear you Edward! I could hear you from all the way over there," she whispers to me and then lays her head on my chest.

"Yes, you could, my Bella," I answer in a normal voice causing her to shrink away again. "Sorry," I apologize in a quieter voice.

This is going to take some getting used to: her enhanced hearing and other senses, her super speed, her altered look (especially her bright ruby eyes which don't bother me as much as I thought they would), her powers, and not being able to hear her heartbeat or smell her blood.

**Remember, if you come up with any questions that might be good for anywhere, let me know. Question 15: What do you think would be the best part about being a werewolf?**

**Btw, Edward really does love Bella. He's not losing his love for her in any way; I'm sorry if it may seem like that!**


	16. Humans

**Great reviewing, everyone! I really appreciate it! **

**Okay, so the winner of the dedication for this chapter is Xx.maddy-sparx.xX with **_**I think the best thing about being a werewolf would be imprinting on someone. To know, beyond any doubt, who you are supposed to be with would mean that there would be no "What if they don't like me back" because it would be impossible!**_

**Thank you! And also thank you for spelling supposed right; it is something I have yet to master! **

**Now here's Humans. Enjoy!**

BPOV

I LOVE being a vampire! I've only looked at myself a couple of times, but I'm beautiful! And I'm super fast! And super, super strong! Stronger than Edward!

It's so nice: Edward finally doesn't treat me like a porcelain doll anymore. Well, he does sometimes. He still insists that we go really slowly whenever we run anymore and things like that. But I love the feeling of freedom and…I don't know. I just love everything about this! I am so happy!

EPOV

I am glad that I decided to go through with changing Bella now! She is just so happy. I am happy, too. I don't worry about hurting her anymore. It's nice to be able to run with her and to see that if she does fall down, she won't get seriously hurt.

Yes, she still falls down a lot! I'm pleased: I miss a lot of things about her old self. I miss how she blushes or me being able to hear her heart beat. I also miss how she looked before the transformation. But that's alright. I fell in love with how she looked as a human, but I can adjust. I am getting used to how she looks now, though. I like it; it will just take a while to get completely used to it.

_Oh, no! Edward, get over here now!_ I can see humans from Alice's mind. She is frantic. She's less than a mile away, but I scoop Bella up and race toward camp.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella's worried that I grabbed her so quickly; I'm not usually this hasty when handling her.

I'm about to answer, but I must have gotten a message to her through my head first.

"Humans? Where?" she asks.

"I don't know. All it showed was a camp of humans. Hopefully Austin and Tony will be back from hunting and can tell us if they're here or not." I hope that Alice just unconsciously decided to fly in to be with Jasper in the Amazon and there were campers there. The people were in blankets, so they could be hiding from the cold or just drying off from a boat ride through the river.

We arrive to see Austin and Tony frantically gesticulating to Alice. We're too far away, so we can't hear their actual voices. I can, however, hear Alice's "voice" from her head. I can only hear hers because I've listened to it so long; I can't hear Austin or Tony's yet. So I can hear all of Alice's side of the conversations and some of Austin and Tony's. She's yelling about some humans.

"What's going on?" I ask when we get close enough. Humans near Bella, at her age, would be bad. Very bad. Alice is screaming at me in her head. She had seen the same humans that were in her vision before lifeless and bloodless. All those poor people, gone. Bella won't be able to control herself.

"Umm…well, it turns out there _are_ some humans here," Tony responded. "Actually, they just got here. There was a cruise that, for some reason, stopped in Antarctica. They only stayed for like, a day, but there is a small group that's staying longer."

_Oh, no. They're close,_ Alice, Austin, Tony and I all think at the same time. We can all smell the group walking around a short ways away. I hold on tightly to Bella so I can stop her if she looses control. Bella, being a newborn, doesn't quite have the smell for humans yet, so she doesn't notice. She will soon, though.

BPOV

Everyone is really worried. I think they think I'm going to drink the blood of those humans. Well, I don't think I will. Actually, I know I won't. The animal blood is good but not something I can't survive without for a while. I know I won't kill them.

Edward is holding onto me tightly. I am getting distracted from everything except the coolness of his arms around me. Suddenly, Edward's arms constrict around me and all of us jump (well, I am thrown) into the water next to us.

I struggle against Edward's arms, but, underwater, his arms are just as steel-like as they were before I was super strong. I have to stop the flow of oxygen to my lungs. It feels weird not breathing; it's something I've done 24/7 for the past nineteen years. He strokes my hair to calm me down.

In a few minutes, Austin swims up to the surface and looks around. He swims back underwater a couple of feet and motions to us to come back up. _This lack of air thing is not something I want to do again_, I think. I race back up to the surface despite Edward's attempts at keeping me down and calm. I can hear his thoughts about how I might react to the smell. He catches up to me a couple feet from the top, and we break the surface together.

The smell hits me like a thousand bricks, and my newly sharpened senses zero in on the exact spot of the sweet humans and how quickly I can get to them. Pretty quickly it seems.

**As my fellow fanfic authors would say, ohh, cliffy! What's going to happen next? Okay, maybe not the biggest cliffy in the world, but I hope you like it! Here's question 16.**

**Question 16: Do you think Bella will get the humans before Edward will stop her? Will he not be strong enough to stop the newborn Bella, not to mention that he doesn't want to risk hurting her? **


	17. So Close

**Hello, everybody! I hope you like "Twilight Alive" so far, and by your reviews, it looks like you do! **

**Okay, I have finished the first few chapters of my new story called "Goodbye Bella". Now, as the title suggests, Bella does die. So don't get mad at me if you decide to read it and she dies. Because she does. But if you want to read it, please do! **

**Now here's the winner of this chapter's dedication! The winner is Remember The Darkness with **_**I think Bella will get there, start to kill one while the others watch. Then they will have to kill them all because of what they've seen.**_

**Now here's chapter 17. Enjoy!**

Chap. 16 – The smell hits me like a thousand bricks, and my newly sharpened senses zero in on the exact spot of the sweet humans and figure out how quickly I can get to them. Pretty quickly, it seems.

EPOV

Bella starts kicking away from me as soon as Austin signals the humans are gone. I let her go because I know how uncomfortable not breathing is. However, I soon realize that she will probably catch the humans' scent and not be able to contain herself. This will be the first time she will have smelled a human since she has been changed. I'm sure anyone would be able to see why I might worry.

I catch up to her and we swim the last several feet together. At first, I am too distracted by the scent of humans to pay attention to how Bella is receiving it. It has been a little while since I have smelled human blood, so the scent is a little overwhelming at first.

I snap out of it and notice Alice running to get in front of Bella. She is shouting for all of us to grab her.

Alice is screaming at me in her head as well. _Edward! Pay attention! Bella got the human's scent! She wants it – pretty badly, I'd say. EDWARD!_ I realize what's happening just as Bella starts off. She bursts through Austin and Tony's arms and tramples Alice's tiny body.

_EDWARD! EDWARD, GET HER! _Alice is still screaming at me.

I start running at top speed after Bella. Luckily, she is still unused to running. She isn't very fast. I catch up to her in a few seconds. I stop in front of her and grab her. She is still consumed by the smell of human blood. We're just out of sight of the humans. If I can't control Bella, those poor humans will be…gone.

I wrestle with her to give some time for Alice and the twins to catch up and help me control her.

"Let go of me, Edward!" Bella hisses.

"Bella, think of what you'd be doing!" I have to stop her. I know she will regret killing someone once she regains her right mind.

"They're just a couple little humans, Edward." She looks like Jane when she says this. But I know my Bella is in there somewhere.

Luckily, Alice, Austin, and Tony run up then. Austin and Tony grab either one of her arms as she growls and tries to bite them. They ignore her efforts and look to Alice for instructions.

Alice grabs Bella's shoulders while I grab her waist and she orders us all to take her to our camp. It's quite a few miles away, so even if she does get away from us again, she won't be able to get close to the humans without us intercepting her.

We're running back to camp without too much trouble from the struggling Bella, and I hear Tony gasp. I look over to see that Bella had bitten him. He's not in too much pain, but still! Bella, my Bella, just bit him! I can't believe it! She's usually so sweet and quiet.

I'm appalled. Her response to human blood is turning out very odd. I momentarily wonder what is going on with her but then have to focus on making sure that we all have a good enough hold on Bella so she doesn't get away with Tony letting go for a moment.

We're well out of the range that Bella, or any of us, should be able to smell the humans, but she still continues to struggle. But as we walk into camp, she seems to settle down. I can see her screw up her face.

"It's alright, Bella. It takes a lot of self control to stop yourself from drinking their blood." Alice wants to comfort Bella.

She screws up her face even more. "Stop! Edward, you're thinking so loudly!" I try to stop. "Thank you." A new kind of pain appears on her face and she crumples to the ground.

**Okay, this question was submitted by elphiefan a while ago! Question 17: If Jake was a vampire, what would his power be? I know he's a werewolf and not a vampire, but if he was…Thank you elphiefan!**


	18. Distraught

**Yeah! Okay, the winner of this chapter is J with **_**I guess Jacob would be able to control people's minds, of at least their sense of judgment. He's a very persuasive boy, like when he convinced Bella to let him kiss her…I can just imagine Billy and Jacob in the kitchen of their house, with Jacob begging to do something (like throw a gigantic party in that teeny house) and Jacob makes Billy's resolve waver until he finally throws his hands in the air and says, "Alright, alright! But not too late!" and Jacob doing that air punch thing he does and Billy muttering something about how that was really annoying…lol, I have a very vivid imagination. :D **_**Yes, you do! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**

**Hmm…a lot of people mentioned Jake making Bella kiss him; it was kind of funny! I hope you like this itty chapter! **

Chap. 17 – A new kind of pain appears on her face and she crumples to the ground.

BPOV

I can't believe it! I actually wanted to kill someone. Those poor people were just minding their own business. And I wanted to kill them. I'm disgusted with myself! Disgusted doesn't even cover it! I want to be as far away from humans as I can.

Edward is holding me now. He knows how hard this is on me. He knows. He knows that I feel terrible for what I did and that I'll never forgive myself. What I almost did, it would have been worse than stringing Jake along for so long.

How could I have reacted like that? That's what I'd like to know. How could I have gotten so overcome by the sweet, sweet…No! I can't think like that! No. I can't ever do that again. I know I can't.

_My poor Bella. My poor, sweet Bella. _Edward is just making me feel worse. This is my fault! He's making it seem like those humans purposely made me try to attack them. Like it's their fault. But it's not; it's mine. All my fault.

EPOV

_My poor Bella. My poor, sweet Bella._ I never knew she would react like this to the humans. I knew it would be hard on her but not like that. She's horrified at herself. I don't like that she's torturing herself on this. I just want her to be happy.

Maybe we'll just have to live here for a while longer than we were originally planning on. But that's okay. I don't want her to be upset.

I love my Bella. She's distraught.

APOV

I just got another vision. Those humans apparently make maps. They're here to make a general grid for some map company. They're coming back toward us. Tonight. I can't tell what's going to happen after they come here. I can't tell what Bella's going to do. I need to talk to Edward.

**Here's a question from J – thank you! Question 18: How do you think Bella's going to cut herself off from the world? Fake her death? Photoshop pictures of her and send them to her friends and family? Thank you J! I know it's been a while since you gave me the question, but I had a bunch down already! **


	19. The Humans Are Coming

**The winner of the dedication this chapter is AliceIsSpecialMwa-ha-ha with **_**I think that they might pretend to of on a boat and that the boat sinks than they all drown. Kind of like the Titanic. Or they might not "kill" her just always make excuses. The only reason I say this is because it would just be too sad for Charlie and Renee if Bella died. Especially right after the happiest day of her "life".**_

**Special mention to Joe Rachel Bruce as well! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

Chap. 18 – The humans are coming back toward us. I can't tell what Bella's going to do. I need to talk to Edward.

EPOV

Bella and I are swimming in the cool ocean water. It's amazing. I also think that it's keeping her mind off of her lapse in control last week. We've managed to avoid both the humans and the subject very well so far. I'm just hoping we can steer clear of them until they leave. Austin and Tony are still watching for them, but unfortunately they look like they'll be here for a while.

Well, like I said, we're swimming. Bella is just amazed with all the animals that live here. I think she thought Antarctica was supposed to be a cold wasteland. We even saw a whale. A huge whale that startled her! I just want her to be cheerful again. I miss her smile. And her laugh.

We break the surface to go for a walk among the colonies of penguins. Alice? I see her running toward us at top speed. She's still too far out for me to hear her though.

_EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD!!_ I can't hear anything but my name in her jumbled thoughts. _EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD, SHHHHH!!! _Now she's shushing me? I wonder what's wrong. But I follow her lead and act like nothing's the matter.

"Hey, Bella," Alice starts. She is the vision of pure serenity. "Hey, do you think you could go find Austin and Tony for me? They should be close by – just a couple miles out." The smile on her face is staying surprisingly natural. Listening in on her thoughts, I can tell she's using every ounce of energy on appearing to be acting normal.

Bella looks at me, slightly puzzled, to make sure that it's okay she's leaving our little date and starts running in the direction Alice pointed.

I sigh and turn to my annoying little sister. "What's wrong, Alice?" I ask . She's obviously stressed, but really: this is the first time Bella and I have really been _alone_ for quite some time.

"Humans, Edward. Humans!" She's whispering even though Bella is probably half way to Austin and Tony by now. "The humans are coming! The _humans_ are coming! They're headed this way right now!"

I get a funny little image of Alice on a horse knocking on doors to warn everyone that the humans are coming before I realize what she's saying.

"When?" I ask, starting to panic.

"Soon! The sun looked about as it is now! What are we going to do? I couldn't see how Bella was going to react or anything. All I saw was the humans walking somewhere around our camp and one of us, I'm not sure who, speeding right behind them. Did Bella see anything? If she did, then we know it's her. If not, then I don't know what's going on! Edward, you have to do something!"

My head is spinning as Austin and Tony run in.

"WHERE IS SHE???? WHERE'S BELLA????" Alice explodes at the unsuspecting twin and I can hear her head spinning around the thought of tearing them apart. She settles for a less deadly action and winds up to slam into them.

"Stop, Alice," I grab her before she can do any real damage. Someone has to keep their head on. "We're both upset by this, but hurting Austin and Tony isn't going to solve anything. Calm down!" We _can't_ loose our heads. That would be bad all around.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Tony asks. He's freaked out that Alice, ever calm and sweet, was about to body slam him.

"The humans are coming. Somewhere around camp. Soon," I explain. We need their help. I look around. "Wait, where _is _Bella?" If she runs across the humans' scent…well, let's just say, they won't be leaving Antarctica. At least not alive.

"She just went to hunt a little. She saw a _big_ seal and couldn't resist. We would have joined her but…" He throws a pointed glance at Alice. She _was_ the one that wanted them here.

"Oh, I don't care whether you two are here or not!" She's still freaking out. "Bella just needs to be here. The humans are coming!" She's like a broken Paul Revere doll.

"Ugh, Alice, stop!" _Oh, no._ I just remembered something. "Alice, camp."

**I know, not the most exciting ending. But I need the next chapter to end in a certain spot, and I can't end it there unless I stop here. I'll update soon! **

**By the way, I have a new poll up on my profile. It's "How should Bella separate herself from her human life once she's changed?" I know I've asked that here already, but if you'd like to answer it in the poll, that'd be great. Thanks!**

**Question 19: If Bella had never met the vampires or the werewolves, how do you think she would have died?**


	20. Away From The Humans

**Sorry it took me so long to update, everyone! This chapter is a little under twice as long as my usual ones, so hopefully it will make up for it! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Allisaurus with **_**I think she would have died of boredom. (Lol!) You know how at the beginning of Twilight, that little carr accident with Tyler? I think she would have died there since there was no Edward to save her and all. **_**Yeah!**

**A lot of people said that or the time in Port Angeles with the men who were trying to hurt her. Thank you everyone who reviewed!**

Chap. 19 – "The humans are coming!" She's like a broken little Paul Revere doll. "Ugh, Alice, stop!" _Oh, no._ I just remembered something. "Alice, camp."

EPOV

Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy, and I hear a chorus of _Who cares about camp – your girlfriend is about to _kill_ a bunch of humans, and you're worried about camp?_ Or something to that effect.

"You said the humans are coming somewhere near camp. They think they're alone here. If they see our camp all set up, they'll set up some sort of search. They might even bring in more humans. If Bella can't handle a couple grouped together, then how do you think she'll react to a lot more spread out?"

"Well then, what are we going to do?" Alice asks. Everyone looks at me, and I sigh. I guess because Bella is _my_ wife, I'm expected to take care of all this. Not that I mind. I just wish that someone else would take charge so I don't just rush out to Bella and whisk her away to somewhere even more remote. To keep her safe.

And everyone else, of course.

"Okay. You two know where Bella is." I look at the twins. "So Austin, come with me to get her. Alice, you and Tony need to go back to camp and pack it all up. There can't be any traces of us _at all_. Understand?" Everyone nods. "Well then, go! We don't know how much time we have left."

Austin and I speed in the direction he and his brother came from. We reach Bella just as she tosses a limp carcass 50 feet away.

BPOV

Mmmm…that was good! One of the best seals I've ever eaten. Though that isn't too hard considering I've only been drinking seals' blood for about a week now.

What's going on? Edward and Austin are coming at me faster than I've ever seen them run before.

_Need to help Bella. Need to help Bella. _Wow. Edward must be thinking that pretty hard; I can hear it perfectly. Austin starts to slow down a couple dozen yards from me, but Edward must be eager to reach me because he stops on a dime a foot from my face going from top speed to nothing in less than a second. My mouth pops open at his fast break and he grabs me and studies my face.

"Edward?" I ask quietly. No need to startle him the way he's acting now. "Is anything wrong?"

"You don't smell anything, do you?" Odd question.

"Well…I smell…I'm not sure. Anything particular I'm supposed to be smelling?" He's worrying me with his frantic mood.

"The humans. They're coming by camp. What do you want to do?" Both Austin and I stare at Edward from his last statement. What do I want to do? Well, I've never really had that choice before. Not with Edward. Not for something like this. I start to get suspicious.

"What exactly do you mean? You're not asking me if I want to…you know." I look down, embarrassed.

"No. I mean do you want to go back underwater? Do you want us to help you desensitize yourself from the smell? What do you want to do?"

"Umm…" I'm still a little befuddled by the fact that Edward is giving me a choice on this. "I guess…I don't want to hide, but I don't want to be too close. Just in case." I hope that's what I was supposed to say.

Austin's head snaps back to Edward. He's been following our conversation like he's watching a tennis match. Head back, head forth, head back, head forth.

"Alright. Let's go." Edward grabs my waist and starts in the general direction of camp.

EPOV

Okay. We have Bella. We're back at camp, and I think it's all cleaned up. Bella stiffens up in my arms. I look over and get a message from her. _They're getting close. Don't let me do anything…stupid. Please._

"Never," I answer out loud. I turn my attention to Alice. "Let's start getting some distance. They're getting close."

We start running. Alice is taking a short inventory of our supplies to make sure we didn't leave anything behind in the snow.

"Shoot!" I hear her exclaim. "Bella's scarf. It's not here. It must still be at camp!"

"How? I thought we looked everywhere!" Bella was a major helper in picking up camp.

"We did. But it was on the very edge of camp. And it's white, so we could have easily missed it. What do we do?"

I remember something from Alice's vision. "Did you see the vampire in your vision being seen?"

"No, I think whoever it was got away." She's starting to get the same idea I have.

"Go ahead. Grab the scarf and hurry back. Don't get caught." She nods and runs back the way we came. "She'll be fine," I assure Bella who's looking a little worried.

None of us can smell the humans anymore. For some reason, Bella's scratching her nose and looking a little uncomfortable.

"Bella, love. Are you alright? We're out of range of the scent now."

"Not for me. I can still smell them." That's odd. But alright. As long as she keeps herself in check.

Alice comes back and we move toward the humans a little to get Bella even more used to the scent. Her face is screwing up a little, but I think she's handling the smell well.

We move forward a little more.

And a little more.

And a little more.

We move again, and Bella gets the strangest look on her face. Then, she races off at top speed. This time, we don't try to stop her.

**Okay, I hope you liked this chapter! And no, Bella, nor Edward or any of them, have lost their minds! You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what happens! I'll try to post again soon!**

**Question 20: What should Bella and Edward's song be? What song do you think represents them the most?**


	21. Disgust

**Wow! Everyone gave such great answers! So, I have a couple winners. Here they are! **

**Ms. Vampire for Inseparable by the Jonas Brothers**

**wanna.be.bella for Collide by Howie Day**

**Edward-is-hunky for Everytime We Touch by Cascada**

**Remember the Darkness for Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne **

**bandgeekbeth09****for Circles by Hollywood Undead**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long. It's not so much the holidays and the finals just…writer's block, I guess. I haven't been inspired about anything lately. Sorry again! Here's a nice long chapter as an apology. Enjoy!**

Chap. 20 – We move again, and Bella gets the strangest look on her face. Then, she races off at top speed. This time, we don't try to stop her.

APOV

She's running at a pretty average speed for her. I'm a bit surprised actually. I would have thought she would be running faster considering the face she made before taking off. I definitely didn't see this coming. I guess it's a pretty good reaction considering her last one.

EPOV

"Bella!" I call. I try to run after her, but Alice grabs my arm to hold me back. I look at her and hear her thinking _Why don't we wait for a minute. If she's resisting like this, then she should probably do it alone. _I nod and relax.

Austin and Tony are watching at Alice, as usual, waiting for instructions. She waves them off.

It's a little strange how they follow her all the time. It's not something I usually think about, but Alice and the twins seem so orderly. Everything works so smoothly when they work together. It's odd.

Oh, Alice is motioning us forward now. I guess she thinks we can go to Bella now. I start off and quickly pass Alice and the twins. We get to the edge of the water and jump in after Bella.

I see her down a hundred yards or so and swim toward her relaxing form. I can see that she's blowing out air through her nose. She runs out of air in her lungs as I approach her. Not seeing me, my beautiful wife darts off after a small fish and sucks out its blood.

I swim up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, resting my head on top of her flowing hair. She turns to look at me and smiles. She starts to kick us up to the surface, but I grab her legs, position her in my arms bridal style, and finish bringing us up to the surface of the water.

When we emerge, she makes another face and bites her lip.

"What is it, Bella? What happened?" Alice questions as soon as she spots us.

"Ugh. It's the smell," she answers.

"The smell?" Austin asks. "Shouldn't their smell make you run _toward_ them, not _away_ from them?" In his head, he really _is_ confused. Like he's missing something. We ignore him and let Bella finish explaining.

"It was terrible. It hit me the same as it did before, but…I don't know. It was different. As we were getting closer and closer to the humans, I could feel myself resist. But then we got to the point where I…broke." She's staring at her hands like she's admitting some awful social faux pas.

After a pause, she continues. "I couldn't stand not…having them anymore. I wanted to _have_ them so badly. That was one second. The next, I realized what I was thinking, and it all went away. The desire, the smell, everything. Then I could smell them again, but it was a kind of…shove, I guess. It was worse than anything I've ever smelled before. I couldn't stand it. So, I ran. You aren't mad, are you?"

Inside my head, I laugh. I can also hear it in everyone else's heads (though Austin and Tony are laughing out loud, too). Somehow, she thinks that her _not_ liking smell of humans is a bad thing. I laugh in my head even harder; I'm having trouble keeping a straight face, though I try to so Bella's not insulted.

I must not have tried very hard because Bella's giving me a dirty look. I hear in my head, _Well, you never know. It took you a while to come find me, so I thought maybe you were mad._ Excuseme_ for my mistake. _

I can't hold it in anymore. I laugh and walk over to my Bella and envelop her in a tight hug.

"I'm not mad at you in the slightest. I love you." That seems to make up for me laughing at her because she wraps her arms around my neck, and I rock her back and forth until Alice shoos the boys away so I can have some alone time with my wife.

**I bet I made you think that Bella was going to eat the humans, didn't I? Well, as you can now see, she didn't. She went to the water to get away from the scent of the humans because she hates it so much! Thank you for reading!**

**Here's another question from J. Question 21: What do you think Bella's favorite animal to eat would be? Thank you!**


	22. Death

**Okay, no one actually dies in this chapter. It's just called death because she's thinking about how she and Edward are going to "die" in the eyes of their friends and family. I hope you like it!**

**The winner of the dedication for this chapter is Remember the Darkness with **_**I think Bella's favorite animal would be sheep. Only because of the line Edward gave; "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." **_**Excellent answer! **

**And special mention to PocketofChange for your answer too! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Happy Holidays, everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever (again), but I…don't really have a reason. So, sorry! Happy Holidays again! I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas and will have a wonderful New Year next year! And if you celebrate other holidays then…Happy Holidays!**

BPOV

"Bella." Edward's voice sounds a bit strained, either from working on keeping his voice low enough that the humans can't hear our conversations or from the fact that, if I squeeze any tighter, his hand will fall off.

_Too tight, sweetheart._ His thoughts lead me to believe the latter, so I loosen my grip. It's just…so many humans. I'm way past the point of becoming a life-threatening monster, but I still can't stand the smell of them. I still shudder just thinking about it.

W in the airport on our way home. And by home, I mean we're going to New Hampshire. To a little town that doesn't get much sun or many qualified doctors.

Alice, Austin, Tony, Edward, and I are boarding a plane for New Hampshire. A small, crowded, stuffy little plane. Before we even got to the airport, Edward sensed my distress and suggested that we get a private flight, but I was so against it that he quickly took the offer back.

So now I'm on the plane. With a hundred other revolting human beings sitting right around me.

"Can vampires be sick?" I ask Edward to keep my mind off the fact that I feel like I might.

He looks a worried then answers, "No, I don't think they can. Are you sure you wouldn't rather take our own plane? It really wouldn't be any trouble." Seeing the look on my face, he sighs and settles with stroking my face, which is helping considerably, by the way.

We still need to figure out what we should do to "die". (This should be a good distracter for me.) As much as he hates it, Carlisle says the best way to disentangle us from our past in Forks, and Florida of course, is to pretend to die. (Edward's a bit dramatic; he also thinks this is the best way to do it.) Maybe we should drown, or fall off a cliff, or something. It needs to be a death where no one expects our bodies to come home. A fake body would just make things so much more difficult than it already will be.

I feel really bad that we're going to make everyone think we died right after we got married. I think what's going to happen is that we're just going to live in New Hampshire for a while, and then, on our first anniversary, we're going to tell everyone we're flying to some place. Sometime between the time we're supposed to leave and the time we're supposed to get back, Carlisle and Esme will call my parents and tell them that we died. By then we should be able to find a suitable explanation.

Then, Esme and Carlisle will fly back to Forks for our "funeral". I'm going to try to convince Edward to let the two of us go too. Not as guests or anything, just so we can see everyone one last time. Even if they can't see us.

Alright, maybe this isn't the best thing to think about on such a long flight. It's too depressing.

**Please go check out my new poll on my profile – it'd be greatly appreciated! Thank you!**

**And I'm running out of questions again! Oh, no! If you have anything that you want to know about or any questions you randomly thought up, let me know!**

**Question 22: If vampires and werewolves didn't exist but everyone still ended up where they are, as they are, whom do you think Bella would have ended up with? It can be anyone: Edward, Jake, Eric, Mike, anyone. **


	23. Perfect

**I'm so, so sorry for not updating in, what, a month? I hadn't realized it had been so long ago! Sorry again!**

**The dedication of this chapter is to J and Remember The Darkness **_**for Edward. Definitely. Because he might not be so... antisocial if he wasn't a vampire. and because they are so much in love, how could they possibly be anything OTHER than destined to be together? **_**and **_**Well I'm assuming that Edward would be born in this century and would actually be 18, then Bella would have never met Jacob for the second time(And not a big chance with the first), and Edward, I suppose, would have flirted the first day like any other teenage boy, and so she would have probably fallen for Edward. Because she Still would have not liked Mike and Eric.(Even if he wasn't inhumanly handsome.Sigh)**_

**So, thanks everyone for your great reviews!**

**Some people have been asking about what happened on Edward and Bella's honeymoon, so I decided to give it to you in flashback form! I hope it's everything you hoped it would be. And, it's a little longer than some of the other chapters, so I hope it's good!**

**By the way, Disclaimer: I don't own ****Wuthering Heights ****or ****My Side of the Mountain**

BPOV

Our trip from Australia to New Hampshire is turning out to be longer than I thought. The twins are playing cards, Alice is making sure the future isn't going to crumble to bits before our eyes in any way, and Edward has finished trying to understand what I see in the book Wuthering Heights and has moved on to decoding My Side of the Mountain.

I try to zone out of the plane to entertain myself. It's as close to sleeping as I've found out we can do. It really helped on those days when the humans on Antarctica came to close to our camp. I could focus on my thoughts instead of the…smell. We've made sure I could at least stand it a little before heading off to the land of humans - the airport. We took a private jet to Australia with a bribed pilot (to keep him quiet about us being in Antarctica) who seemed a lot like the receptionist Gianna from Vultura. He doesn't care as long as he's getting paid. Very professional.

I "dream" of Edward and me. We are back in Greece. On our honeymoon night. I don't want to get into any of the details past midnight because I've been over that way too many times for any psychiatrist's comfort! But I do like to replay the beginning of the night in my head when I need an escape. For some reason, most of my recent human memories are still intact. Including this one.

_We step out of the Athens International Airport late in the morning. Not very many people are around. Both Edward's and my bags are grasped in his left hand while I have his right. It's snowing lightly but beautifully. _

_The driver of the car Edward rented for us leads us around the corner where the car is waiting. I nearly fall when I see what Edward arranged for us to be driven around in for the week we're staying. A limo. A stretch limo to be exact. _

_I stare at him in shock, wondering why on Earth he would think it's okay to rent a stretch limo for us. _

_He laughs and lightly pushes me forward. We enjoy a wonderful ride to our hotel passing by lighted buildings gently dusted with snow. _

_We arrive at our hotel. Five star; I'm not surprised (I really shouldn't have let him plan our honeymoon). _

_We glide in and up to the counter. _

"_Reservation for Cullen," he purrs, hypnotizing me with his liquid eyes. _

"_Right this way, sir, ma'am." A bellhop shows us to our room. He opens the door, or should I say doors, to the biggest hotel suite I've ever seen. It's not a small room, bathroom, and kitchenette with blue, striped walls and a funky smell. Oh, no. _

_The doors open into a huge, plush living room with a chandelier. Adjoining it is the dining room with a beautiful table. Next is the kitchen. It's not a full commercial one, but it's close. I gasp as we enter the room. It's a deep chocolate brown with a matching bed set. The bed. It looks so soft and inviting. _

_Edward sees me gawking at it, and picks me up to place me in the center with me in his arms. His hand ducks quickly into his pocket to tip the bellhop. _

_I'm still staring around the room when Edward whispers in my ear, "What do you think, my angel?"_

_My silence must be enough for him because he presses his lips to my ear and sighs in contentment. _

_I realize I'm stiff from amazement and try to relax. Edward tightens his grip around my waist, and I settle into his cold arms. _

_Perfect_,_ I think. _

"_Perfect," I say. _

_Before I realize what's happening, Edward is out of bed carrying me to the seat next to the phone. I hear him ordering an extensive meal from the kitchen. _

_When he hangs up, I tease, "You know you can't eat any of that, right? And I don't know if I can finish all of that by the end of next year without any help."_

"_Only the best for you. I want this to be a memory you'll never forget." Edward almost looks longingly at me before changing his expression to one of extraordinary happiness. He's so...wonderful. But now, I feel like I deserve everything he wants to give me._

_He's my husband. It's not as awful as I thought it might be. The way he looked at me when I walked down the aisle. It was right up there with the first time he showed me my ring. My beautiful ring. It's not so bad either. I look at it and remember everything good I have with Edward. My Edward. Perfect. _

_Of course, that night didn't leave anything to be desired, either. The rest of the trip was phenomenal. We went everywhere we possibly could in the short week. The nights though were spent at romantic restaurants where Edward tried to swallow human food. He got pretty good at it, too! I'll never for-_

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We're about to begin our decent into New Hampshire. Thank you."

**I know I didn't really get into very/any detail on the honeymoon night, but that is something best between Edward and Bella! Sorry if it left something to be desired, but I'm not really supposed to get into any more detail. R&R please! **

**I put up a one shot about Jake at the beginning of Eclipse. If you can, please take a look at it and let me know what you think!**

**Question 23: If one of the werewolves imprinted on you, who would you want it to be, and would you agree to be with them?**


	24. Eternity

**Okay, I don't own Twilight (obviously), and I don't own "Tim McGraw" either. Just thought you should know! Here's chapter 24 – Eternity.**

Chap. 23 – "Please fasten your seatbelts. We're about to begin our decent into New Hampshire. Thank you."

EPOV

We just exited the plane. Bella sighs in relief.

I get a message from her. _Much better. Not as many humans in here. Well, they're more spread out. _She looks up at me and grins her breathtaking smile.

For a moment, I get lost in her eyes. She ducks her head as if my attention is what is attracting the other stares directed at us. Poor Bella isn't used to all this attention. The flight was bad enough for her on the small plane without many people. But now we're in a fairly large airport with many more people watching our graceful gait and envying our unnatural beauty.

Of course, Austin and Tony aren't embarrassed by the attention. In fact, they are torturing a group of high school girls by waving and flirting with them. In their minds, the girls are over there feeling Austin and Tony's muscles. The only things keeping them in their seats are their teenaged instinct of being inconspicuous (asking for a couple of boys' autographs wouldn't exactly look "cool") and their unconscious fear of our kind.

Ever since we got off the plane, Alice has been chatting a mile-a-minute at Bella. And I really do mean at. Truthfully, I think Bella is paying little to no attention to my, to our, sister. She's trying to, but I can see Bella sneaking glances in my direction and staring at me with starry eyes before one of her many spectators distracts her.

After the fifth time back and forth between the humans surrounding us and me, I laugh, pull her close into me, and kiss her forehead. I have to keep my face by her hair for a second longer than needed because of its scent. It's just as intoxicating as it used to be. Her eyes are the same general color as mine are, which is a odd for me, and she looks a bit different, but she's still my Bella. My beautiful, wonderful, sweet, astounding, marvelous Bella.

After I grab our bags, I drag her out to my waiting car with Alice and the twins trailing behind us.

This is one of the first times Bella hasn't been falling asleep on the way home from the airport. Instead, she's wide-awake. Though it's not as different for me because I'm used to her staying up from those days (and nights) in Antarctica.

We're all fairly quiet on the way home due to our many thoughts about our recent adventure, so I turn on the radio, making sure to turn the volume down so as not to hurt Bella's ears.

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night _

_I said: "That's a lie."_

The last few lines of Taylor Swift's "Tim McGraw" float out of the stereo system, and I lean down to kiss Bella. When I straighten up, I can see her eyes shining in the starlight. I can't think of anything more beautiful in this universe.

"Edward, stop!" Bella is looking down self-consciously. Well, it was easy enough to get _that _message to her. She doesn't usually like it when I go "mushy" (Alice and her word, not mine) on her. But, if I can't help it, then it's not my fault. I don't say it out loud, _and_ she gets a glimpse of how I feel about her. It's a win-win situation. More my win than hers though.

Her ring catches in the porch light as we walk into the house. It's hers. She's mine.

I can scarcely believe it. Then I look at her, how she looks at me, how much in love we are, and I am consumed with joy.

Let me just say, our first few days together those short years ago went very well. No one was killed, and both of us found our soul mates. My love, my life; she is here with me. I'm not sneaking into her house, keeping quiet so as not to alarm Charlie; we're both here, in our room as a married vampire couple.

I think the only one more thrilled with our match than the two of us is Esme. I stifle a laugh as I hear her thinking about how she thought I'd never find that special someone. She thought I'd be alone for the rest of eternity.

I'll be with Bella for the rest of eternity.

**Okay, originally I was going to go for a more normal version of their lives from here (school, etc.) but the last line here could possibly be some foreshadowing. I want to go with what you want. Do you think I should go on the same track, or make it a little different with a little more drama (by the way, I thought I'd mention that I don't know how well I do drama, so consider that in you answer). **

**Think about it and review please! I really, really like reviews!! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing too! **

**Speaking of reviews, here's Question 24! **

**Question 24: Which of the Cullen's, including Bella, would you most want to go out on a date with? Why? Thank you Lotus of Konoha for the question!**


	25. First Year

Hey, everybody

**Hey, everybody! Thanks again for reading what I've written! And a special, special thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! **

**I'm sorry, but I forgot to write what I thought was the best answer to chapter 23's question (thank you J for reminding me!! – well, first)! Here's the answer (recap - Question 23: If one of the werewolves imprinted on you, who would you want it to be, and would you agree to be with them?): The winner is mydeathchoice with **_**It would have to be Quil because he's just so funny and all. He's supposedly handsome an stuff, but he just seems like the one that would always be there for you and he's not as serious as Jacob and Embry. I wouldn't actually be with him though. Maybe if Edward wasn't alive. ;)**_** I think you had a great review that showed how well you know the books! **

**Now for the answer from chapter 24! **

_**I'd either go out with Jasper or Edward. (unless it was a non-pairing type date aka girls' night out, in which case I'd immediately go shopping with Alice : ) ) Why? Jasper because I've always liked him best and I'm drawn to the sensitive, polite, old-fashioned types. Of course they're all like that, hence my second choice of Edward – we share a lot of interests (music, especially classical, and all things quiet, peaceful, and poetic). Overall, I'd go with any of them; who wouldn't? **_**Thanks so much to my wonderful new reader, Alexandromeda Cullen II!! **

**By the way, J is the absolute **_**best**_** reviewer ever!! So detailed!! Just thought I should mention that… **

**One more thing before the **_**incredibly **_**long author's note is over. Thanks so much to Alexandromeda Cullen II, MissMaria01, and J for convincing me to update more often than once every six months! This chapter might not be the best, but I'm going to try to rewrite some of the ones after it (I wrote this one for**_**ever**_** ago, but I just want to get it out), so hopefully, they'll get a lot better!! **

1 Year Later

Emmett's POV

_Uggh! Will they never shut up?_ Edward and Bella are upstairs in their room reading and talking and laughing and being all-around annoying. My ever-so-supportive wife is laughing at me for covering my ears with the couch pillows. Not that it helps any.

Rose has been surprisingly tolerant of Bella. Actually, I think she almost likes Bella now. Whenever Alice drags Bella out for some girl time, Rose goes too. I haven't seen her roll her eyes or sigh at Bella in months. I guess Bella being a vampire has helped, and the fact that Bella chose this life is only hurting their friendship a little.

Grr! Those two _monsters_ upstairs are going to drive me insane! Luckily, I won't have to deal with it for long. Rosalie, Jasper, and I are going away for a while. To Volterra. Ugh.

Even though we have different opinions about types of food sources from them, Carlisle believes it was an incredibly large part of his education was gained living with Aro, Caius, and Marcus. The small forest behind the castle will do well to keep the three of us fed, and we'll mostly be spending our time in the vast libraries throughout the castle. And yes, I did say _libraries_. Plural.

Edward, of course, refuses to let Bella go back there anytime soon. I got the story of what happened when they went, but it still had to have been a million times worse. Alice, although wanting to stay with Jasper, has decided to stay with Bella and Edward.

Oh, and the twins. Bella, Edward, and Alice will be going to school with the twins.

Austin and Tony have decided that they love us all too much to leave. They're actually not as annoying as everyone originally thought. Amazing ball players. Tony's running skills can even match Edward's every once and a while.

Rosalie grabs one of my hands to move a pillow off my ear and whispers, "I'm going to go work on the car. You aren't the only one they're annoying."

She stands up then laughs as the other pillow pops open, revealing hundreds of little feathers everywhere. I guess I _was_ holding it too tight.

I race after her retreating form and wrestle her back onto the couch.

"Well, that just won't do." I say with a smile once I get her placed next to me on the couch. Then with a pout, "You aren't going to leave without me, are you?"

She smiles at my childish manner. "What would you like to do?" she asks cautiously.

I sober up immediately so she doesn't think I'm just fooling around. I'm not; I really want to spend a romantic evening with my wife. I smile slightly and say, "Why don't we go out into the woods? It's _quiet_," I stress, looking up at the ceiling, "and we can just walk around for a while."

She smiles my favorite smile and turns toward the door, me in tow.

**Okay, I know this is a very short chapter, especially after making you wait this long for it, but…well, I don't really have an excuse. I promise I'll try to get the next one up soon. Thanks for reading! **

**I have a new poll on my profile if anyone wants to take it. It is what type of Twilight story do you like best with answers like Bella and Edward's normal lives, human Bella and human Edward, and Bella and Edward meet randomly (a different randomly than the books) and fall in love. Things like that! So, I'd be happy if you could take it! **

**Question 25: Do you think Edward will change Bella in ****Breaking Dawn****? Or will he put it off forever and into the next book? Thank you Edward-is-hunky for your question!**


	26. To Volterra

Thank you so much, everyone, for your great comments

**Thank you so much, everyone, for your great comments! I've told a couple of you that I will be updating more regularly, and I will keep my promise. It might not be every week like this, but it will be **_**much**_** more often than I have for the last couple chapters. I promise! **

**Here's what I thought to be the best answer to Question 25: **_**I think it would be nice if Bella would become a vampire…They could live with each other forever. But I was thinking, what if Bella did die and went to heaven? Edward would kill himself and I believe that he would go to heaven as well. They could still be together. BUT I would rather they didn't die. So I think that Edward will change her. He promised her he would I don't see why he would go back on his promise. **_**Thank you**__**i love the twilight series! Very insightful answer! **

**Thank you to everyone else who is reading, and especially if you're reviewing! **

Jasper's POV

"Goodbye, everyone! I'll miss you all so much!"

Esme has just said her final goodbye to us before Rosalie, Emmett, and I get on the plane. I barely notice the eyes of the other passengers getting on the plane for mine are only for Alice. "I'll miss you," I whisper, then turn around and glide up to the terminal behind Rose and Emmett.

Emmett has a strong arm around Rosalie's waist, holding her tightly against his body. I trust Carlisle better than I trust myself, but it will still be difficult being away from Alice for so long.

As a matter of fact, I don't know when the three of us are coming home. We're going off to Volterra to study for a while as students to Marcus, one of the greatest minds on the planet, human or other. We all know so much, but there's even more we don't.

I have to admit that I am a little confused as to why Carlisle wants me to go. The Volturi are well known to eat humans, and, while my will has gotten stronger, who knows what a couple of months with order-in human blood keeps showing up at my door.

At the thought, I can feel my eyes darken a few shades and my eyes involuntarily scan the room for easy prey. I sigh and concentrate on which terminal we're going to. I'm not dangerous; my will is strong enough so no one will get hurt. I'm just afraid that the will is going to be smothered, and possibly put out, through too much Jane and Felix.

But for now, everyone's safe. And I have my brother and sister here to help in case something goes wrong in Volterra.

We board the plane just as the gate is closing and quickly slip into our seats. The luggage compartments are checked then we take off.

Rosalie and Emmett are deep in a conversation about whether or not they'll let us out of the castle to eat, or if they'll just bring us deer on a silver platter.

I roll my eyes, and suppress a small grin, relaxing into a meditation of people's feelings. Sometimes they can be overwhelming, but I still enjoy using my gift.

One poor lady is scared to death. Her anxiety climbs higher and higher with the plane. She's trying to keep it under wraps, suppressed, but I can see the deeper feeling. I close my eyes and pull here and push there until she falls asleep to peaceful dreams.

Then there's one annoying fifteen or sixteen year-old girl a few rows in front of me who won't stop looking back here. And every time she does, she fills up with pure lust. But if I happen to catch her eye, she shrinks back, a bit scared then elated that I looked at her. A few seconds later, she was fixed, and couldn't take her eyes off of a young man sitting next to her. Well, now he's happy, and she's distracted. But I can't take my mind off Alice. It's making it harder to watch Rosalie and Emmett.

I stare over at them and watch their goo-goo eyes turn into boredom. Rosalie glares at me and hisses, "Jasper! Just because you don't have Alice, doesn't mean you have to take it out on the rest of us!" She raises an eyebrow and fixes her face into her death stare, trying to keep the induced boredom off of her face and stares at me expectantly.

I lift the feeling.

This is going to be a long trip.

**Thank you everyone who took the poll on my profile too! **

**Question 26: Once the person a werewolf imprints on is gone (either they died or didn't want to be with the werewolf (gasp, I know!)), do you think the werewolf can imprint again? Or can they only imprint once?**


	27. Deciding on Forks

BPOV

**Okay, I want to get into this chapter quickly, so here's what I think is the best answer to Chapter 26's question! **

**The winner is wanna.be.bella with **_**If the werewolf's imprint dies, I believe he/she could not imprint again. They lost the love of their life, and imprinting is like a gravitational pull to that person. It's because THEY were meant to be, not MULTIPLE people were put on the planet to be together. Although they would want someone badly, they had eyes only for that person, and were meant to be together. **_**Great answer! Thank you so much! **

BPOV

"Do you just want to go visit?" Edward asks me.

I shake my head. "No, she'll know something's off. Renée may not know everything, but she definitely notices everything. I haven't changed in four years. I may not have seen her in that long, but she'll know something's wrong. Especially when I won't show my face in the sun! Not to mention all the differences-"

"Shh," Edward gently whispers, cutting me off. "You miss her, and I know she misses you. How about this – we meet her in Forks. That way, you can see your mom, your dad, Phil, and all while staying under the cover of cloudy, rainy Forks."

He steps toward me under the small porch light, rubbing circles on my arm with his cool fingers.

"Go back to Forks?" I ask, trying to keep everything straight with Edward standing so close.

"Yes." I look up at him hoping my pained feeling doesn't show on my face. Obviously it does because he says, "I know the pack is there. We won't go on their territory, and we'll only be there for a few days." He kisses the top if my head. "And we'll be very careful to work something out to make you seem a bit older. For Alice and me as well."

"Okay. I guess so. I do miss them, my parents."

"Alright, so it's settled. Why don't you call them, ask if your mom and Phil will fly up to Forks for you."

He gives my arm one last squeeze, then I head off to the kitchen to make the calls.

EPOV

I pull the crisp night air into my lungs and slowly let it out, trying to keep it quiet and serene.

Even Carlisle wasn't fully supporting me when I brought up the idea of taking Bella, Alice, and myself to Forks to see Charlie, Renée, and Phil. Only Alice is fully on board. Everyone else thinks it's too risky.

I let my head drop into my hands which are folded across the banister, overlooking the backyard.

I can see where my family is coming from though. Bella's parents are bound to notice the changes, the similarities between her and us that weren't there before. But Alice has assured me that she can make each of the three of us seem a couple years older with the magic of makeup and clothing.

The only reason I want us to go back to Forks for a visit is because of Bella. None of the rest of us remembers our families too well, so we can't miss them. But Bella hasn't been one of us long, and her blood lust is virtually nonexistent, so it would be good for her to see her family.

Very good.

She's been so quiet lately. I find her in periods of thought, lengths of silence. I even saw her doodling a picture of her parents, Phil, and the cruiser she despises so dearly. I haven't been able to connect to her as readily as we used to. I only want my Bella back, and if letting her see her family is what I need to get her back in touch with me, then that's what I'll do.

My phone starts to vibrate violently in my pocket; I pick it up almost before it starts shaking.

"Hello, Alice." I see Bella walking toward me from the house with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hi, Edward. Has she said we can go yet? The airport has a flight in to Seattle next week. Should I book it?"

"Here, why don't you ask her yourself?" I hand the flashing phone to Bella's outstretched hand.

"Alice? Yes, they said they'd be in Forks then. They can pick us up from the airport. Yes. Thank you, Alice. I'll see you soon. Bye." Bella steps up to me and sticks the phone back into my pocket.

I wrap her in my arms and sigh again, this time audibly, but out of content instead of worry.

"Thank you, Edward. It was so nice just to talk to my mom for a few minutes. She wanted to know everything that's going on, but I just told her we could catch up next week. I think she has some secret hope that I'm pregnant. Charlie though seemed to have a secret dread for it instead." She smiles her beautiful smile at the thought. She focuses back on me. "So, thank you."

I lean down until my face is only an inch from hers, take in a deep breath filled with her scent, and let it out to softly press my lips against hers. "You're welcome."

**I hope this chapter will keep everyone happy for a little while. Please review!! **

**Question 27: What do you think would happen if a vampire dyed their hair? (Which brings up the point of whether or not their hair grows…) And what if they get some venom on the dye? Would the color stay in that spot for all eternity or would it just fade away? Thank you J for your question! **


	28. No Control

Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing

**Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing! Something interesting is about to happen, so…enjoy! But first, what I think the best answer to the question is!**

**The winner for the question from the last chapter is Alice Darling with **_**If a vampire dyed their hair and let's say Alice dyes her hair green for some odd reason (Earth Day!), I think that it wouldn't come out, but she'd have to redye it. If some venom got on it, I still think you could put dye over it, but possibly if it was spray in, it would stay and you'd just have a random patch of colorful hair…for all of eternity! Okay, unless you dye over it, but where's the fun in that? **_**Thank you Alice Darling! By the way, all of you had great answers (most of them even scientific), but I liked this one the best because it's thought through and fun! **

**Now, on with the story! **

Tony POV

"But I thought you told Charlie, Renee, and what's-his-name that Edward and Bella died!"

After hearing about Bella, Edward, and Alice were going to go see Bella's family, Austin and I looked back at the endless discussions about how Bella and Edward were going to "die". We remember long ones, mainly between Bella and Edward, with some soothing words from Carlisle and a couple frustrated sighs from Rose – everything that everyone else had obviously forgotten.

"No! Austin, Tony." Alice says our names as if we're slow. "Charlie, Renee, and _Phil_ think they're still alive. They think all of us are alive and happy and _alive_."

Carlisle cuts in. "Boys, Esme and I never told Bella's family that she and Edward died. We were all planning on it, but Bella didn't want her parents so upset. She felt horrible about not being able to see them; she didn't want them to think she was dead too. A young couple of newlyweds –"

"It would all just be too much," Bella finished. "So now we're off to see them. We're leaving tomorrow." She looks excitedly around at Edward then Alice.

"Whatever," Austin and I huff at the same time.

Then an image of milkmaids, wooden shoes, and cheese pops into my head, and a smile stretches across my cheeks. "Well _we're_ off to the Netherlands. Amsterdam, here we come!"

I grab Tony, and we race off to the airport to catch our flight.

Before we're out of hearing distance, I pick up Bella's voice saying, "Whose idea was it to let _them_ race around Europe for a month?"

BPOV

"Are you sure he's coming to pick us up?" I ask. Edward, Alice, and my plane just landed in Port Angeles, and I am still not completely sure that my father is going to be waiting outside like Alice says.

"I'm positive; I triple checked. Quadruple if you count ways that aren't really accepted by most of the human population." A wicked grin spread across Alice's face as she finished her sentence.

Edward's soothing arm wraps around my waist, and he hugs me close to his body. "It'll be perfectly fine. Alice made us look exactly the age we are supposed to, and we have plenty of stories to tell your parents, most of them just a little bit changed due to information that cannot be shared with them. It will be fine. We'll all be fine. And you, love, will be even happier because of it all, and that's all that matters."

Just as he straightens up from kissing the top of my head, I see the cruiser and another car behind it pull up. And instead of just Charlie and a couple of strangers from the other car, I see Renee and Phil stepping out of the small Mercedes, similar to the one Carlisle owns, but bright red, probably my mom's favorite color at the time. Luckily, Phil stepped out of the driver's side instead of my mom.

The three walked to each other, then looked around at the signs above their heads, finally picking a door on the opposite side from Edward, Alice, and me despite Phil's attempts to have them enter on this side.

I had just been standing there, watching my human family. But Alice decides we have to keep moving and grabs me by the arm and drags me to our luggage carousel in the opposite direction from my parents, insisting that they would find us soon.

The carousel area is packed. There have to be at least three or four other planes that landed at the same time as ours, and all of them are here, waiting for their luggage with us.

Our carousel is the farthest away. I see my mom excitedly looking through the crowd, walking slowly only so she can scan every nook and cranny of the large area for me.

I lean toward her, ignoring Alice's chatter in my ear, when something hits me. Not a physical hit, or a thought. More like an imaginary wrecking ball.

I have a split second to try to figure out what it is before a switch gets flipped inside of me.

The smell of human blood mostly revolts me, but this is different. Sweeter. So much sweeter, and so much better.

All of my senses come together, searching for the smell. My eyes focus in the direction of the woman I was staring at a moment ago – right behind her. My nose has already picked up the exact scent I'm waiting for. My ears hear his heartbeat, willing me to stop it from beating again.

Two senses left. Feel and _taste_.

**Ooh, what's going to happen? Please review, everyone! Whenever I see one, it motivates me to write more! **

**Question 28: Would you rather be a vampire in the Cullen coven or a werewolf in the pack? Thanks to Selenemoon118 for the question!! I think I know most of your answers already, so I'm going to put a twist on it. The Cullen's don't exist. At all. No "good" vampires. Neither does Jacob. Now what's your answer?! ;) **


	29. I Can't Kill Phil

Chap

**Okay, even without the Cullen's, people still seemed to be biased toward vampires, which is fine! Oh, thank you Xx.maddy-sparx.xX for pointing out to me that I asked if you wanted to be in the Cullen coven and then said the Cullen's don't exist! Thank you, and sorry about that to everyone who was confused by it! **

**Okay, so the answer that I liked the best to last chapter's question I picked because they thought it out instead of just saying, "vampires rule!" or something like that. So the winner is i love the twilight series with, **_**You mean I have to be either a bad vampire or a bad werewolf? Uh, I guess vampire. IF I'm a werewolf (as in the non-Stephenie Meyer kind) I would most likely have no idea what's happening when I'm in werewolf form. If I'm a vampire then I'd know what's happening the whole time…on second thought maybe a werewolf is better. Okay, hold on. There are pros and cons to each.**_

_**Pros Vampire: Self control, super fast, super strong**_

_**Cons Vampire: drink human blood, you'll know when you kill someone**_

_**Pros Werewolf: super fast, super strong**_

_**Cons Werewolf: no self control, you could kill someone and not know it (possibly your best friend)**_

_**I think that I'm going to have to choose vampire. They're just too cool. ) But I'm still not completely sure. **_**Thank you i love the twilight series! Oh, and I also liked Dazzled26's answer because she wants to stay a human until Edward comes to sweep her off her feet! Please, read on (and sorry about the long A/N!)! **

Chap. 28 – _All of my senses come together, searching for the smell. My eyes focus in the direction of the woman I was staring at a moment ago – right behind her. My nose has already picked up the exact scent I'm waiting for. My ears hear his heartbeat, willing me to stop it from beating again. Two senses left. Feel and _taste_. _

BPOV

Not even a second passes by, and I feel a physical crash on my arms, my torso. I feel wind rushing behind me and two somewhat familiar voices saying the words "Bella" and "get her out" and "Phil" over and over to each other.

I smell something sweet, but different than the blood of that man. I feel cold water on my face and see two pairs of eyes staring down at me.

"Bella?" Edward asks.

I take in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. Edward sits back and looks at Alice.

"Don't look at me," she says. "I didn't see that coming. I wasn't looking for Bella going crazy all of a sudden. I was watching more for Charlie, Renee, and Phil's reaction to Bella, not Bella's reaction to Charlie, Renee, and Phil. What happened anyway?"

"I'm not exactly sure. All I know is that I could hear every thought in her head, and they were all about –" He stops, trying to phrase his sentence so I don't seem too much like a monster. He looks warily down at me. "I just think Phil might be…a little less safe during our stay…than we originally thought."

I sit up and look around. We're in one of the janitorial closets of the airport.

My mind register's what Edward and Alice are saying, and a pain more awful than the burn in my throat hit me.

All of my breath shoves its way out of my lungs. I'm just as dangerous as the rest of them, the rest of the vampires. Even more so because I'm not used to resisting the way they are. I'm not used to the thirst drawing me toward a human. And now I want to kill the person who means the most to my mother. I can't kill Phil.

EPOV

I am not sure exactly what just happened. Bella, my Bella, my sweet Bella who cried when she saw all of those people dying at the hands of the Volturi, the same Bella who is disgusted by the smell of human blood, lost control.

She was staring lovingly at her family; I know she missed the site of her sweet, innocent mother and her mother's husband, as well as her father. I wanted to just stand there with her and let her be, but Alice started dragging Bella toward it the second the buzzer signaling the luggage's arrival sounded.

We got to our luggage carousel, and Bella's parents found their way into the building. I saw Bella's face light up, completely ignoring my sister's chatter about everything we were going to do in Forks, when Bella's face dropped.

_Kill, _was the first word she let through to me. _Sight, smell, sound…now taste._

As soon as I heard her last word, Alice had a split-second vision of people here in the airport screaming as Bella sucked the blood out of Phil and enjoyed her catch. Renee was hiding back behind Charlie.

Alice and my eyes met then we raced at Bella, fixated on Phil, ran into her, and sped her out of there so quickly that anyone who was watching us would have thought we had just disappeared.

But now Bella's herself again, and she's heartbroken. I see the self-hate behind her eyes, the disbelief that she wanted to attack her stepfather. Then I see the switch. The stubbornness. She's not going to kill him.

She hears my thought and looks up at me. _I truly hope not._

**Thank you everyone who's reading and a special thanks (and a really big cookie) to everyone who's reviewing! Here's Question 29. **

**Question 29: Do you think there's any type of saw strong enough to cut a vampire? Don't they use wet saws to cut GRANITE tiles…? Thank you J for your question! **


	30. Stay Away

Thank you everyone who read and especially who reviewed for this entire story

**Thank you everyone who read and especially who reviewed for this entire story! It really, really helps! Now, honestly, there would have been another chapter up sooner, but I just took a trip to Japan (cool, right?!) and had to visit my grandparents and all sorts of things. So I'm hoping this chapter is long enough and somewhat interesting enough to keep you all reading and enjoying! **

**Okay, time for the answer to the last question that I like the most!! Now this one was hard because a bunch of you really seemed to think it through (or at least pretend you did!!). So…a special shout out to Latias-Saphira and a new reader, Emberseve. **

**But the winner is…Alice Darling with **_**Well…In all reality, if you DROPPED a granite tile from a very tall building, it would break, right? Well, if a vampire dropped from a very tall building, they would just create a hole in the ground, and just jump up and yell at whoever pushed them out the window. **_**Great answer, Alice!! **

**Please enjoy the next chapter!! **

Chap. 29 – _But now Bella's herself again, and she's heartbroken. I see the self-hate behind her eyes, the disbelief that she wanted to attack her stepfather. Then I see the switch. The stubbornness. She's not going to kill him. She hears my thought and looks up at me. _I truly hope not.

BPOV

Edward stretches his hand to me, and I accept it gratefully, needing the help up. I take a shaky breath and focus on Edward's and my entwined fingers. I move my eyes slowly up his arm, should, neck, and face to his steady but worried eyes, a deep, golden color, the only part of his face that hasn't been pinched, poked, or prodded by Alice to make him seem a few years older.

For once keeping quiet, Alice's soft cough startles me. "Sorry, but Renee will be getting worried. She knows our plane landed about a half hour ago." Not knowing what to say, I look down to the grey mess of a mop in the corner of the room.

Sensing my muteness, Edward tries to figure something out. "Unless you want to leave…," I take a sharp breath and look frantically at Edward. I'm not afraid of Aro. I'm not afraid of Caius. I'm not afraid of Marcus. I'm not even afraid of Jane, except of what she might do to Edward or Alice. My eager mother being disappointed, however, terrifies me. "Okay, then we'll just have to keep Phil away from Bella as much as possible. We can do that."

"I'll go out and have Phil take me to Charlie's in his car," Alice pipes in. "Once we're out the door, you two can go see Charlie and Renee and drive home in the cruiser. I'll try to keep Phil out as long as I can, at least until we figure some way to keep him away from Bella. Sounds good?"

Relieved that Edward and Alice don't seem to be upset, trying to take care of the situation instead, I nod eagerly, and Alice darts out the door.

Once her soft footsteps disappear, Edward scoops me up into his arms and holds me close to his body, smoothing my hair soothingly. "It's not easy, is it?" he asks, more of a statement than a question. "It's hard to deal with something like that." He kisses the top of my head. "Wanting them so badly, but not being able to have them. I know you're young. You haven't had to deal with the thirst very much, not after the first time." I cringe in remembrance. "But just remember that I'm here. That you _are _strong, and that no matter what, we'll get through this. We won't be here very long. We'll keep you and Phil separated as much as possible. I love you."

He presses his lips to my forehead softly then takes my hand and pulls us in the direction of my family.

APOV

I see Edward and Bella walk into the main arrival gate through the glass window. I managed to convince Bella's parents that their daughter and her husband were about to some out to see them, that they couldn't find their bags as quickly as I could. I also managed to convince them that I needed to get to our hotel ("I'd say you could stay with me, but I just have Bella's old twin bed," Charlie said embarrassedly) to check in before the rooms were taken up, a sure impossibility since a. Forks hotels never get even close to being filled up and b. I made a reservation a few weeks ago so that we'd have a place to stay at night while everyone was asleep and in case a certain mother of Bella's insisted on coming in.

However it was done, the four of us quickly decided that Phil would take me to the hotel then to Charlie's house since Renee wasn't about to leave when Bella was so close, and Charlie wanted to see Bella too. Charlie almost volunteered to take me, but I quickly stepped in with, "No, no. Phil can take me. I know you'll want to see Bella and Edward, and I'm sure Phil would be more than happy to." I smiled up at Phil, and shuffled him out the door, just as Bella cautiously walked into the room.

One part of my brain was playing over what just happened, another was planning even more Phil/Bella separation techniques, and a third was having a seemingly normal conversation with my adopted brother's wife's mother's second husband, Phil.

I was chattering easily with him, his low drawl answering questions and commenting on my feedback and made-up (or at least edited) stories about me, Bella, Edward, the rest of the Cullen's, and life in general.

After I step out of the door of the hotel, leaving a stunned teenaged girl with a mountain of hair spray behind the counter, I smile sweetly at Phil who is leaning against the front of his car, waiting while I was inside.

"Did you have dinner yet?" I ask, knowing that he, as well as Renee and Charlie, had not. Not even giving him time to respond, I continue. "We have. It wasn't big, but it will last us until morning." I pause, seemingly to take a breath, really to let him answer my question.

"Umm, no, we haven't eaten yet."

"Well, why don't I just call Edward and Bella and have them come straight here? I'm sure Charlie would be glad to drop them off. Then you could meet Charlie and Renee for dinner!!" As I speak, I make my face grow gradually brighter, like this is the best idea I've ever had, knowing he wouldn't be able to go against such a look of excitement on my face.

"Uhh, you don't think Bella and Renee would want to eat together, even if Bella doesn't want to eat anything? It's been a while since they've really been able to talk…and everything," he responds, letting me know that I'm going to win.

"No, no, no. You three go out. It's getting late, and I'm sure Bella's getting tired." I pretend to stifle a yawn, knowing that Phil, sitting in the driver's side of the parked car, would see. "I'll just call her and see what she wants to do."

I flash another smile in his direction before snapping out my little silver cell phone and quickly dialed Edward's number (Bella still refusing to leave the phone Edward gave her on for any extended amount of time).

As soon as I hear the phone being picked up, I begin speaking at "human" Alice's top speed, allowing Phil to still hear and understand everything while still making it seem as if I'm in super-sonic mode.

"Hi, Edward! So I was thinking since we've already eaten and I'm tired, that Charlie could drop you and Bella off here at the hotel and let Charlie, Renee, and Phil have dinner and enjoy a nice, relaxing evening, then we could meet up with them sometime tomorrow. Sound good?"

There's nothing but silence on the other end.

Suddenly, my mind spaces, and I see an old, stone building next to a far-too-familiar old clock tower…

**So, who yawned when you read the word yawn?! I did!! **

**Sorry, sorry! I'm hoping that this will make things a little more exciting for everyone! I realized that just avoiding Phil would be a little too easy, there has to be something more to be interesting. So here's the next question!! **

**Question 30: If a vampire bit a werewolf in his/her human form, would he/she become a vampire? Would the outcome be different in his/her wolf form? Thank you Rachel for your question! **

**And may I elaborate just a little? Instead of just thinking vampire bites werewolf in human form, think more vampire sneaks up on werewolf in human form, wanting to kill him. Werewolf doesn't notice vampire there and is surprised when vampire's teeth start sinking into werewolf's arm to tear it off, but werewolf is so tough and well trained that he (or she) shakes werewolf off and fights. So that could be more how it happened instead of a curious vampire looking to see if he (or she) can turn a werewolf into a vampire werewolf. **


	31. Author's Note The End

**I am so sorry, everybody, but I do not think I will be continuing with this story.**

"**Twilight Alive" was supposed to be my version of ****Breaking Dawn****, a book that has already come out. I don't like writing anything different from what the author wrote, in this case the lovely Stephenie Meyer, so "Twilight Alive" is kind of…outdated now. **

**I do, however, have one exception to my rule of not writing differently than the author: "****Renée," a story about what would happen if James really did have Renée in ****Twilight****. **

**Also, my best friend Katherine and I just wrote a Harry Potter fic together. It is my first ever, but Harry Potter is all she writes. Katherine is an amazing writer and I think you will see that our styles worked really well together and that the writing is a bit more…developed! It is called "What Do You Want, Ron?" **

**Again, I am so, so sorry for stopping writing this story (and also for making this author's note an…ad for some of my work). But I hope everyone had a great time these holidays and loved ****Breaking Dawn**** as much as I did! (And that you don't hate me too much!)**

**Thank you so much for reading "Twilight Alive," and don't worry, Bella does **_**not**_** kill Phil, the Volturi do **_**not**_** try to hurt any of the Cullen's, and everyone lives happily ever after. Unfortunately, though, there are not any Halflings, I'm sorry! **


End file.
